Fate's Playground
by a-little-bit-irked
Summary: “Fools live to regret their words, wise men to regret their silence”. What happens when a wise man is given a second chance? - Original Time-Travel plot! kindof a kidfic with cute!Harry Snarky!Snape and twinkly-eyed!Albus.
1. Regret

[Disclaimer and A/Ns can be found in my profile - Thank you

* * *

Albus Dumbledore knew many things. Who wouldn't after nearly 115 years of life. He new 15 uses for dragons blood - 3 were dangerous and Dark so he chose not to add those in his published work on the subject. He new many of the secrets of Hogwarts, secrets that only the previous headmaster had been privy to. He knew much about the workings of Magic, Destiny and Fate. He knew that Magic just was. It existed much like light, or energy, with no ability of its own but it could be manipulated by others; he knew that Destiny itself could not be changed, but that many paths led to ones destiny and it was up to the individual to chose which path to travel; and he knew that Fate was Destiny's guardian, making sure that all the roads laid before a person truly led to their destiny.

Albus Dumbledore knew a lot that other people did not know. These were his personal secrets, not book knowledge, logic or deduction. Only he knew he has an aversion to all things coffee. Only he knew the real reasons that he chose to dedicate his life to Hogwarts instead of climbing the ladder at the Ministry of Magic. Only he knew the extent of his relationship with Gellert Grindelwald. Only he knew of the broken time turner that dangled around his neck, under his eccentric robes. It was the same time turner that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had used to help free Sirius Black. The very same time turner that Harry Potter had broken when he trashed the headmaster's office the night that Sirius Black had fallen through the veil at the Department of Mysteries. Since that night the old wizard had taken to wearing the time turner to remind himself that his mistakes could not easily be fixed. Not even Albus Dumbledore himself knew how many times in the last year he wished that the time turner had not been broken.

Albus Dumbledore knew he had made many mistakes in his life, some repeatedly. Early in his teaching career he came across an orphan, Tom Riddle. Having no children of his own, Albus always had a soft spot for children who were lacking family. He, as well as the rest of the Hogwarts staff, would turn a blind eye to some of the trouble Riddle would get up to. Because Riddle was an impoverished orphan, they did not think it was kind to punish the boy or treat him harshly. When Tom Riddle turned himself into The Dark Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore promised himself he would not give into the soft-spot that he had for orphans again. This being the case, when Severus Snape entered Hogwarts Dumbledore would not coddle him. Oh yes, he loved the boy genius, whose mother had died 2 years prior to his entering Hogwarts - and whose father had all but abandoned him at around the same time. He loved the child but saw right away the boy's interest in The Dark. Dumbledore refused to treat him with kid gloved, if anything he held young Severus to higher standard than his year-mates. This of course backfired spectacularly when Severus Snape took the dark mark directly out of school. So when Harry Potter, the most famous of wizard orphans, had entered the school the headmaster refused to take action at all. In addition to leaving Harry's discipline to others, he also ignored the boy's complaints about his treatment both at school and at home with his muggle family.

Albus Dumbledore knew he was dying. Not because of his age, as a powerful wizard this age was not unheard of. No, Dumbledore knew he was dying because in a moment of weakness he put on a heavily cursed ring. The ring was one of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes - the items imbued with pieces of his soul that would help keep him bound to this realm. When Dumbledore had found the ring in the old house that had belonged to Voldemort's grandfather, he saw something in the ring that he thought could give him one of his hearts desires. It was a foolish mistake by a foolish old man. Dumbledore being who he was tried to make the best of the situation. He knew of Voldemort's plans to have him murdered and planned accordingly. The headmaster asked his spy, Severus Snape, to commit the murder instead of letting fall to the hands of a student.

_"Severus... Please..."_, he pleaded. He was not pleading for his life, but for this most trusted and loyal follower to carry through with their plans.

Albus Dumbledore knew regret. He saw the pained emotions in Severus Snape's eyes. Just over Snape's shoulder, Dumbledore could see the spot that Harry Potter stood, frozen and silenced under his invisibility cloak. Regret washed over the aged wizard, so deep that he felt overwhelmed by it. Regret that he could not help his two favorite students more. Regret that these two had grown up lonely, neglected and misunderstood. Regret that they had been treated so unfairly - that he had treated them unfairly, that he had failed them. Regret that so much had fallen on their young shoulders in a war. If only he could make their lives better. If only... At that very moment, Severus Snape cast the killing curse, hitting Albus Dumbledore squarely in the chest - precisely where the hidden time turner lay.

Albus Dumbledore knew there was nothing else he could do. The greatest wizard that ever lived, closed his eyes as he felt himself falling and spinning away.


	2. Rules

/'Disclaimer and A/Ns can be found in my profile - Thank you'/

* * *

Albus Dumbledore did not know what he was going to see when he opened his eyes. Part of him was excited that he was beginning a new adventure, but part of him was apprehensive. Would someone be there to greet him? He would have like to have been greeted by his mother and sister, whom he missed dearly. When he was alive he has heard of things like a long tunnel with a light at the end, or angelic creatures playing harps. He supposed that he was not perfect in his life so maybe he would be greeted by Satan or some-such and be taken to a less than pleasant place. When the spinning sensation stopped and he opened his eyes, he was so shocked he could do little else than stare, slack jawed, at what was in front of him. 

Sybill Trelawney with glazed eyes, speaking in a low monotone:

"_... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."/'clip from OotP'/  
_

Albus had just a minute as Sybill was coming out of her trance to take stock in his surroundings, and himself. He quickly recognized the room at the Hog's Head which he had interviewed Trelawney for the job of Divination's professor. He noted he was dressed, not in the robes he was wearing in the astronomy tower, but in robes he had gotten rid of years ago. His cursed hand was now whole, and clutching his Elder wand tightly. Deciding that he needed to get back to Hogwarts immediately to figure things out, he quickly thanked and dismissed his companion.

Just at he was leaving the room he heard a voice.

"Albus," his brother greeted him gruffly, "there was a bit of trouble while you were conducting your interview."

"Ah, yes, thank you Aber..."

"I hauled the lad off as soon as I caught him listening in at the door." the barkeep cut in, "T'was the young Snape bloke, I believe."

Albus took a deep, calming breath.

"Thank you, Aberforth. I am greatful for both the room and the help. I will be in touch." And with that, Albus smiled at his brother before turning to leave.

Back in the safety of his office, the headmaster was trying to organize his thoughts. He had been given a second chance. His head began to spin at the possibilities - all the things he could mistakes he could undo, all the problems he could fix - with this second chance. He began to write a list of all the things that he wanted to change. Quickly, a full roll of parchment was filled with ideas. The wizened wizard became giddy with the possibilities that the new future held.

* * *

Thanks in part to his photographic memory, Dumbledore was quickly able to adjust to living his life and running the school almost 17 years before his last memories. He remembered the names and faces of every student and staff member to pass through Hogwarts' halls. Anytime he came across details that he did not remember he would simply twinkle his eyes and claim that his approaching 100th birthday was addling his brain. The staff would always smile to humor him, and fill him in on the details he was missing. He was enjoying his second chance at life and was forging closer bonds with his staff members. He would make time to socialize with them in the evenings and on weekends. He was also trying to repair his relationship with his brother. Aberforth was not as accommodating as the teachers were for Albus' newfound desire for interaction, but Albus believed that he could wear his brother's resistance down over time. 

Albus' frustration lie in the list of things that he wanted to change. He was disappointed that while the Fates had granted him this chance to right wrongs that they did not put him back to a time when he could have protected the young Severus from the Marauders, or spared him from taking the Dark Lord's mark. But, alas, that was not meant to be so he tried to do what he could. Unfortunately, every time he tried to contact Snape something would happen: he would suddenly remember an urgent meeting, he would lose his quill - once he even had a sneezing fit that lasted five minutes and made him dizzy.

Dumbledore also wanted to warn the Potter's about Peter Pettigrew's service to Voldemort. Although he was not sure if the rat had begun passing secrets to the Dark Lord, Albus was sure that that would be happening soon. As was the case with trying to contact Snape, every time the headmaster tried to talk to the Potter's odd things would begin to happen: impromptu celebrations over the impending birth of their son, pranks being preformed by their friends and even urgent floo calls would interrupt them. Yes, Dumbledore was getting very frustrated.

Albus sat back and drank his passiflora tea. He would blend the flower from the passion fruit with his regular tea to get a calming effect. He thought back to the last moments of his previous life, just as Severus cast the killing curse at him. He used every trick he knew as an occlumens and legilimens to relive his memory. A strong wave of emotions hit him. Love, his love for Severus and Harry, the love a father or a grandfather would have for his offspring. Regret - deep and dark. This is what he was feeling as he died. He understood Magic, Destiny and Fate and the way they worked together. Destiny was giving him another chance because of his regret over the unhappy lives that the boys he loved had led. Destiny has used Magic to sent him back to this time but Fate, ever the guard, was making sure that only things that he was allowed to alter would be changed.

"Damn and blast!" he swore, then took another sip of his soothing tea.

At least now Dumbledore realized the rules he was bound to.

'It is always easier to play the game once you know the rules'- he thought to himself.


	3. Reform

(Disclaimer and A/Ns can be found in my profile - Thank you)

* * *

Exactly a year had passed since that cold and rainy night in February that Albus Dumbledore was sent back to relive the last part of his life. He unrolled the scroll that he had so enthusiastically written that night and re-read it. Happily, he was able to note progress on some of the items. He was able to improve his relationships with the Hogwarts staff and the members of the Order of the Phoenix. He was glad about that. His relationship with his brother was better now than it had been since he was in school. He confided in his brother some of his long held secrets. He admitted his fears and rattled some of the skeletons in his proverbial closet. Aberforth for his part agreed to keep the lines of communication open with his older brother, including criticizing him when he saw fit. Albus was quite pleased. However, most of the items on the list he had realized a while ago that he would not be able to change. Fate would not allow certain events to be altered. He crossed off the items in the list that he knew were impossible to change. What he was left with he listed in to three categories: School, Ministry and The Boys.

Most of the items in the column marked 'School' were regarding inter-house tension. He jotted down a few ideas about how to get the houses to mingle and how to encourage good will and understanding between the houses. For the ministry he wanted to encourage laws that would subject the leaders to checks and balances so that corruption would be more difficult. He also wanted to encourage equality for all wizards and witches regardless of blood, and for tolerance for all magical beings. Then there were his boys. While there was nothing he could do yet, he knew what was in store for them and he wrote some of his plans for how to handle it.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was a patient man, especially when he knew what was going to happen. He knew that in early October, Severus Snape would owl him and request a meeting. And so Albus went to see Severus for the first time since the younger man killed him. 

'My what an odd thought' the headmaster chuckled to himself. He missed Severus dearly and was glad that he would finally see the young man again, even if he wasn't quite the young man he left behind - not yet at least.

_(clip, a bit edited, from DH)_

"_Well, Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"_

"_No—no message—I'm here on my own account!" _

"_I—I come with a warning—no, a request—please—"_

_Dumbledore flicked his wand. Though leaves and branches still flew through the night air around them, silence fell on the spot where he and Snape faced each other._

"_What request could a Death Eater make of me?"_

"_The—the prophecy. . . the prediction. . . Trelawney. . . "_

"_Ah, yes," said Dumbledore. "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"_

"_Everything—everything I heard!" said Snape. "That is why—it is for that reason—he thinks it means Lily Evans!"_

"_The prophecy did not refer to a woman," said Dumbledore. "It spoke of a boy born at the end of July—"_

"_You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down—kill them all—"_

"_If she means so much to you," said Dumbledore, "surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"_

"_I have—I have asked him—"_

"_You disgust me," said Dumbledore, __Snape seemed to shrink a little, "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"_

_Snape said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore._

"_Hide them all, then," he croaked. "Keep her—them—safe. Please."_

"_And what will you give me in return, Severus?"_

"_In—in return?" Snape gaped at Dumbledore, ... after a long moment he said, "Anything."_

_(end clip)_

"Anything, you say? Hmm, well then here is what I suggest. I would like you to come to work for me. You see, Professor Slughorn wants to retire at the end of the year and I will need a new potions professor. Well done, by the way, on obtaining your mastery so quickly. The youngest ever I believe."

Snape gaped at the headmaster, wide eyed, and slowly nodded his head.

"Well done indeed! You would do well to start as soon as possible. Then you have time to adjust to the position before you take it on full time next year. " the headmaster continued.

"But.. but the Dark Lord..." Snape began.

"Well, it should not be too difficult for you to convince him that it was his idea to insinuate someone into Hogwarts, to keep an eye on things, yes?"

"I can't! He'll know!" Severus all but screamed.

"In that case I suggest I teach you occlumency, and I have every faith in you to pick up the skill quickly." Dumbldore's tone had gone from angry, at the beginning of the meeting, to warm and confident.

Snape nodded again at the headmaster, who conjured two large squishy chairs, and began to teach the younger wizard how to guard his mind.

* * *

It only took Severus Snape three meetings with the headmaster to learn to guard his mind enough to approach Voldemort. 

"My Lord," Snape said and bowed deeply.

"Rise Severus, Report." said the Dark Lord, with a superior tone.

"I have heard a rumor, My Lord, that Professor Slughorn is not planning on returning to Hogwarts after this school year is finished." Snape informed.

"Rumor, Severus?" Voldemort asked darkly.

"I have stayed in contact over the years, with a number of Slytherin students younger than myself, who are still at the school. More than one has passed this information to me, knowing my love of potions. I have not, however, seen in the Daily Prophet a classified ad looking for a replacement."

"Yes, you have done well to bring this to my attention, Severus. I have long wanted someone on the inside at Hogwarts. Do you believe you can get the job?"

"Since gaining my mastery I have started sending around my qualifications, it would only make sense to send it to Hogwarts. While the timing would be perfect, it would not be suspicious." Snape said smoothly.

"Good, very good. I would be very pleased with you Severus if you were able to procure that position. Very pleased indeed. The sooner the better."

"I live to serve, Master" Snape answered.

"Keep me informed. Dismissed."

Voldemort was indeed pleased when Severus Snape began his position as Assistant Potions Professor in mid-October.

* * *

_(clip, a bit edited, from DH)_

"_I thought. . . you were going. . . to keep her. . . safe. . . "_

"_She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"_

_Snape's breathing was shallow._

"_Her boy survives," said Dumbledore._

_With a tiny jerk of the head, Snape seemed to flick off an irksome fly._

"_Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?"_

"_DON'T!" bellowed Snape. "Gone. . . dead. . . "_

"_Is this remorse, Severus?"_

"_I wish. . . I wish I were dead. . . "_

"_And what use would that be to anyone?" said Dumbledore coldly. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."_

_Snape seemed to peer through a haze of pain, and Dumbledore's words appeared to take a long time to reach him._

"_What—what do you mean?"_

"_You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son."_

"_He does not need protection. The Dark Lord has gone—"_

"_The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does."_

_There was a long pause, and slowly Snape regained control of himself, mastered his own breathing. At last he said, "Very well. Very well. But never—never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear. . . especially Potter's son. . . I want your word!"_

"_My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed._

_(end clip)_

"I fear, Severus, that I cannot do that."

"I insist! After all James Potter did..."

"STOP!" Dumbledore commanded. "This is the time to put aside schoolyard grudges. James Potter is dead, let him and his past deeds rest. We are talking about a child's life. Little Harry is just over a year old, Severus. He will not likely have any memories of his parents. How can you condemn a child based on the actions of a man he will never know? Now, I need someone to help keep an eye on Harry while he is living at his aunts house."

"Petunia? You are sending a wizard to live with that.. that..." Severus could not control his outrage.

The headmaster set out a cup of his favorite passiflora tea in front of the younger man.

"Drink your tea Severus. Please let me explain. I am aware of Petunia's animosity towards wizards, and her fear of magic. But, Lily unknowingly evoked an ancient magic when she died, a magic so strong that it saved her young son from the killing curse. They share blood, Harry and his aunt, and as long as he lives with her the boy will be safe from Voldemort and his followers. What I require of you, is to teach the lad about the wizarding world, while living in the muggle world, to keep the boy grounded emotionally and safe physically from the dangers that may lurk within the muggle world. I will not let Petunia's fears and hate lead her to neglect this young child, nor to keep him ignorant of who and what he is." Dumbledore paused. He was becoming overwhelmed with emotion. Had only he known the first time... had he only listened... done something ... He shook himself from these thoughts.

"What of his godfather, or any of the others from that group. Surely they would rather be involved in the boy's upbringing."

"This morning, Sirius Black was arrested and thrown into Azkaban for the betrayal of the Potter's and the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggle bystanders." Albus said bitterly. Knowing that in fact Sirius was arrested, but the real story behind what happened wasn't so clear. "Remus Lupin is so distraught he is afraid of becoming feral, and has gone into hiding. I plan on involving him when he has regained control."

"What of my position here? Am I to give it up?" Snape questioned.

"No, my boy." Albus said soothingly, "I will be placing Arabella Figg in the neighborhood. I will need you some weekends and holidays to check on the boy, and to teach him a bit as he gets older."

"Petunia hates me. She blames me for Lily being magical. She will probably blame me for Lily's death, not that she would be so far off the mark." Snape groused moodily.

"Enough! Let me handle Petunia Evans-Dursley. Hagrid has retrieved the tot from the ruins at Godric's Hollow. Poppy is checking him over now for injuries. I would like you to come with me to the Dursley's. Hagrid will bring the child when Poppy is finished."

"Very well Headmaster, I gave you my word I would do anything you asked. You did your best to protect Lily, and I will keep my word."

"Thank you, Severus. I truly believe this will be good, for both of you." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling wildly. Fate was finally giving him room to maneuver.

* * *


	4. Relinquish

(Disclaimer and A/Ns can be found in my profile - Thank you)  
(italics are direct quotes from the book PS/SS)

The two wizards arrived in front of a perfectly normal looking house in Surrey. The younger of the wizards sneered at the way that all the houses looked like it other.

"_Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."_ the headmaster said to a cat that was sitting on a low wall in front of the house. "What brings you here."

The cat was no longer sitting on the wall. In its place was the stern looking transfigurations professor.

"Hmph," she snorted, "Much the same as you I suppose. I had heard the news, of James and Lily... The boy, he is well?"

"Yes, quite, I believe - considering the circumstances." the headmaster replied. "My guess is we all understand why we are here this evening.

"You can't mean to leave the boy here. _Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"_

"_It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly._

"I will be explaining everything to them shortly. That is one of the reasons Mr. Snape has accompanied me."

Professor McGonagall noticed for the first time the younger man, cloaked in black, blending in with the darkness of the evening..

"If you would be so kind as to wait for Hagrid to bring the boy? I would like to speak to them uninterrupted. I will tell you when I am ready." the headmaster requested.

"Yes, certainly..." and with that Professor McGonagall changed back into a cat and took up sentinel on the wall.

Dumbledore and Snape walked the path up to the house. Snape clung to the shadows as Dumbledore knocked. A thin faces lady answered the door.

"May I help you?" she asked, looking disaprovingly at the headmasters sparkling robes.

"Indeed you may, Petunia." Dumbledore replied smoothly.

Petunia Dursley started at the sound of her name. Her eyes narrowed as she began to piece together just who this man standing before her was. Before she could express her outrage a smooth voice spoke.

"Let us in, Tuney" Snape all but mocked, "You wouldn't want the neighbors to notice us, now would you?"

She allowed the men into her home but immediately began to scream, pointing at Snape "You! How dare you... you awful..."

"Pet? What's going on? Who are these men" Vernon Dursley in all his 300 pound glory inquired as he tramped heavily up the hall from the kitchen.

"Mrs. Dursley calm yourself. " the headmaster cut in. While his voice was calm and quiet , yet it demanded obedience.

"Mr. Dursley, nice to meet you. May we sit? We have much to discuss."

Petunia, never wanting to appear like a bad hostess, led the men to her living room.

The headmaster proceeded to inform the Dursleys about the deaths of Petunia's sister and brother-in-law. He explained about the Dark Lord that had been terrorizing both the wizard and muggle worlds for the last eleven years. The aged wizard continued to relate just how that happened, through his trying to kill Harry Potter and the magics that may have been involved. He concluded his monologue by explaining why the only safe place for her young nephew would be with her. The whole time the Dursleys didn't speak a word but many emotions crossed their faces, mostly anger and disgust.

"No!" Vernon Dursley bellowed, "I will not have some freak living in this house, influencing my son, using up our money."

"Mr. Dursley, I assure you there is no way that any of you will start to preform magic because of the presence of a wizard in your home. It is not a condition that is infectious or contagious. Now, I have taken into account both the extra cost and stress on Mrs. Dursley that having another child in the house will cause." The headmaster gave Petunia a calming look, "I have set up a debit card for your use. The funds for this card will be arranged by myself. The card had no limit on it." The headmaster watched as Vernon's eyes grew large with greed. "This said, I must explain that any purchase that is overly frivolous, or excludes young Harry, will not be authorized. For example, a new car would be frivolous. Trying to buy clothes or toys for your son but not Harry would be rejected. Taking things away from Harry that was purchased with this card will lead to, I believe the muggle term is the repo man, to come to your home. The card works both by intent and action. It is meant not only to relieve your financial burden but also as a tool to teach you to treat the boy equally."

Vernon looked a bit like he swallowed something bitter, seeing no way that he could use the card for selfish purposes.

"Now, Mrs. Dursley, I am well aware that raising two boys of similar ages will be difficult. It is because of this that I have enlisted the help of Arabella Figg. She has no magic herself but comes from a magical family so she is the perfect person to bridge our worlds together. I have asked her to help you every weekday between the hours of 3 and 7 in the evening. This will give you time to prepare your evening meal unhindered and to rest a bit. She has offered to feed and bathe the boys during that time, if you like. In addition she will take Harry every Saturday afternoon from 12 and return him at 4. Harry needs time with magical toys in order to help suppress any bouts of wild magic that he may have. This will also give the boy time to learn about our world. Also, Mrs. Figg has offered baby-sitting services so that you and Vernon can go out and have time together. Finally, since she has a regular telephone, any time you need to contact us - for questions or emergencies - you may do so through her."

"Well," Vernon said gruffly, "That's all fine and good but I don't want any of those freak things in this house!"

"I understand, " soothed the headmaster. "There will be no magical items brought into the home. That is the reason for the weekly visits to Arabella's house"

"And he'll pull his weight around here!" Vernon screamed.

"Sir," the old wizard cut in coldly, "the boy is just over a year old, the same as your son. I am sure that when you start teaching your own boy " Dumbledore emphasized " about chores and responsibilities that Harry will be old enough to learn the lesson as well."

"What is his reason for being here?" Petunia asked, pointing at Snape.

"Very good that you asked, I was just getting to that. Mr. Snape is to be the boy's wizard guardian if you will. He will be visiting frequently both here and at Mrs. Figg's. He will be monitoring the boy's phisical, mental, emotional and magical progress. He will be his tutor in magical subjects and history when the time is right. In addition, he is a wonderful potions brewer and will be solely in charge of any potions Harry, or any of you for that matter, may need."

"Potions.." Vernon asked.

"Well, yes.." the headmaster said hesitantly, trying to think of the right way to translate that into muggle-speak. "If the boy needs medicine because he is sick, or if he needs vitamin supplements as many youngsters do. I believe we have finished explaining, and we need to set up Harry's room before he arrives - you do have a spare room I believe." the headmaster said knowingly.

"I really don't like being forced into this" Petunia said.

"Petunia," Snape spoke before the headmaster could, "You will take the boy in. You will protect him. I am not saying this as a threat, though I am sure you are aware of the things we could do. I am saying it because you will, for the same reason that I have agreed to take guardianship of a boy I have never met, nor never wanted to. Because we both loved Lily, and we both lost her because of our own stupidity and insecurities. And now, because our chance to make amends with her is gone, all we can do to have some part of her in our lives is to care for this child."

Snape looked away, out the window, to hide his embarrassment for saying far too much and laying himself open far more than he had planned.

"Umm... We have a room, but its being used for storage." Petunia said quietly. Vernon looked at her in shock, never expecting her to give in to the demands of these people. She reached for his hand and nodded gently. "It will be OK Vern." She said calmly. "They'll help if we need them to."

Vernon, who could never deny his wife anything simply nodded. "I'll show you the way." He said while standing.

The room that they were led to was cluttered with discarded toys and clothes. The wizards quickly banished everything to the attic, as per the muggles request. Within moments the room was refilled with a crib, chest of drawers, changing table and toy chest. The Dursley's eyes grew wide every time magic was used, but seemed pleased that the end result was tasteful and very... normal.

The group went to return to the living room. On the way the headmaster opened the door to let in Professor McGonagall and Hagrid - who was holding a sleeping baby Harry. The muggles boggled by Hagrid's size. Its not every day a half giant enters ones home after all. Hagrid handed Petunia the child, who chose that very moment to open his eyes.

Petunia gasped. "Lily's eyes." she said, almost reverently.

At that moment Harry began to cry. He had recognized no one upon waking. He was confused and scared after what had happened to him the night before. All he wanted was his Mum. Petunia rocked him and soothed him with nonsense until he fell back asleep. She settled Harry into his crib and rejoined the group.

"He's so confused." Petunia said. "He doesn't know any of us, he doesn't know where he is. He wont even recognize his clothes!"

"Until things settle down, Arabella will be here at 7 every morning." the old man informed her. "Severus will also visit frequently for the next few weeks. the child has been through a major trauma but I believe that he will adjust quickly. Here is Arabella's phone number, " the headmaster handed over a small scrap of parchment. "Be sure to call her if you need anything."

As one, all of the magical guests rose to leave. "Thank you Petunia, and you Vernon." the headmaster said as he shook each of their hands. From the doorway the muggles watched the half giant mounted a large motorcycle and took off down the street. The remaining magical people turned to the door and nodded their good-byes, and with a crack they were gone.


	5. Recollect

(Disclaimer and A/Ns can be found in my profile - Thank you)  
(A quick thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted this story!)  
(This chapter needed a minor edit Apr 22-08, original post was Feb 28-08)

* * *

Albus Dumbledore woke up early on the first Wednesday in November. He had not slept well at all. Regardless of how he was trying to correct the actions of his other life, he was still plagued by those mistakes.He feared there were some mistakes he would be forced to repeat. The most recent example being that the night before he had left Harry Potter at his magic-fearing aunt's house. He knew that if left unchecked, Petunia Dursley would neglect her magical nephew, and that the treatment at the other members of that household would be worse. Unfortunately, the Dursley home really was the safest place for Harry to be. The blood wards offered protection no magical family could.

Dumbledore had spent a lot of time in the last few months preparing for leaving Harry by his aunt's. He hoped that with Arabella Figg to help out, and money not being an issue, that Harry would be come to be accepted as a member of the family. Albus arranged for Mrs. Figg to help Petunia full-time for the next week or so, in order to ease the transition. He figured that this would help keep the pressure down in the house and give Harry some attention while Petunia was dealing with her son's adjustment to the new situation.

Classes were canceled so that the students could celebrate the demise of Voldemort. Since there were no classes, Severus would be able to spend as much time as needed at the Dursley's to evaluate Harry and the situation in the home. Dumbledore knew that it would take time for things to fall into place for all involved. While the headmaster was a patient man, he was wary of the damage that may be done to Harry if there was not constant monitoring at the Dursley house.

There was nothing further that he could do until he got the report from Severus later in the day, so the headmaster put aside all the thoughts of the Dursley's and took out 'The List'. He knew what was written on it by heart, and even though the items on the list were always on his mind, he liked the process of going over the list and re-thinking details and scenarios. Infrequently he would think of a new item to add to the list or a new solution to an item already on the list, it was these times that going over the list became most worthwhile.

**Peter Pettigrew **- Most likely Peter was on his way, in rat form, to the Weasley home. There were many times in the last year that Dumbledore tried to warn the Potters about Pettigrew's duplicity. Without proof he could not outright accuse the young man, It seemed like the hints that he did make were taken the wrong way and only caused distrust regarding Sirius and Remus. Now he had to wait to catch Peter at the Weasley's, but even that had its problems since at this time he was not supposed to have knowledge of Peter's animagus abilities, and certainly not his form. Still, this was a main focus for him for the quicker he was able to reveal Peter, the quicker he would be able to get Sirius out of Azkaban and into Harry's life. Of course the old saying is true, Man plans and Fate laughs. Perhaps it is Sirius' destiny to stay in Azkaban for 12 years, or to be separated from Harry by some other means. It would take a life time to go over all the 'what if' scenarios, instead, the headmaster wanted to pick a direction and stick to it.

**Severus Snape **- In the weeks that Severus was assisting in potions he had already begun to show the cold, emotionless exterior that he grew into in the headmaster's other life. Dumbledore understood that it was difficult for Snape, being only a few years older than the upper years - and having been in school with them. Snape chose to portray a strict and cold persona in order to keep control of the students and separate himself from them. Unfortunately, if it continues, the headmaster knew that it would also cause a separation from the rest of the staff. He was determined to save Severus from becoming the lonely, bitter man that he would grow into if left unchecked.

**Horcruxes** - Albus left his previous life at a time that he still did not know the identity of the last horcrux, or the location of one of them. He looked through the more itemized section:

- **Nagini**- would not yet be a horcrux at this time.

- **The diary **- would already be in Lucius Malfoy's possession, but there was no way to get to it.

- **Hufflepuff's cup **- the headmaster had never learned of the location of this horcrux.

- **the locket **- he knew the location, but did not trust anyone enough to come with him to retrieve it.

- **the ring **- he knew the location, but did not trust _himself_ enough to retrieve it.

- **Harry** - poor boy, the headmaster had become convinced in his last pass through life that a sliver of Voldemort's very fractured and unstable soul had accidentally lodged itself in Harry. He was not sure yet how to release this bit of soul without damaging the boy.

- **the final unknown horcrux**. Something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but the headmaster was clueless as to what that could be.

**The Hallows** - As a child, Dumbledore was always fascinated with the old story of the three brothers who bested Death. Many people believed that old children's stories were based on truth. Dumbledore had always believed this story. This was one of the old wizard's darkest secrets. The belief in the Hallows was one of the things that brought him and Gellert Grindelwald to be such good friends. When Grindelwald became obsessed with the pursuit of power the headmaster had to stop him. Upon defeating his old friend, the headmaster became the master of the elder wand, one of the three hallows.

The first time Dumbledore lived this era, he was shocked to discover that the second Hallow, the cloak of invisibility, had been under his nose for years. James Potter was in possession of it, and had been using it during his years at Hogwarts to sneak about the castle at night. Dumbledore had asked James for the cloak just before they went into hiding. He always regretting that, wondering if having the cloak would have saved the Potters. This time the headmaster did not ask for the cloak, but James had given it to him for safe keeping. Either way, James Potter and his family was not destined to use the cloak the night that the Dark Lord attacked them

The third Hallow, the resurrection stone, Dumbledore discovered when searching for the horcruxes. Who would have thought that Voldemort would have used a ring, with such a mythical stone embedded in it for such evil purposes. The Dark Lord surely did not know the significance of the stone. Dumbledore committed his most foolish mistake when he saw the stone. He wished so deeply to be reunited with his sister and mother that he momentarily forgot just what the ring held. He slid the ring on his finger, waiting for his family to arrive, and was cursed so severely that he lost all use of his hand. The curse was never truly contained, and it eventually led to his death.

He was currently the master of the elder wand and he had been entrusted with the cloak of invisibility. He also knew the location of the ring that held the resurrection stone was - his for the taking. He wondered what he could do with all three Hallows in his possession... but this was why he was not going after the ring for now. That desire for power has caused terrible things to befall him in the past and he was determined to avoid it in the future.

Leaving these thoughts behind, the headmaster began to prepare himself for the rest of his day.

* * *

_Later that same day..._

Severus Snape entered the headmasters office mid-rant "...Never have I seen a more demonic, ill-behaved, overindulged..."

"Severus, really, Harry couldn't be all that bad." The headmaster cut in.

"Potter? I was talking about that corpulent cousin of his!"

"Severus, please sit. Your pacing is making me uneasy. Here have some tea." The headmaster poured out the prepared tea and pushed a plate of biscuits toward the younger wizard. "Now, from the beginning please. What exactly happened today at the Dursley's?" Dumbledore inquired.

After sitting and taking a few cleansing breaths, Snape started to review the day.

"I arrived at approximately 9:30 AM. Mrs. Figg was in the living room with the Dursley boy while Petunia was flitting around the house cleaning. I don't know much about the human psyche, but I believe she was demonstrating some compulsive behavior. That aside, the elephantine son of hers was watching the tele," Severus paused to see if Dumbledore understood what that was, after a nod from the older man he continued, " and Mrs. Figg was trying to get him into some activity. The Potter boy was no where to be found. Apparently the women thought to let him sleep as late as he wanted and he had yet to fuss. I went to his room to check on him. The child and his bedding were soaked through. The child was not only awake but crying quietly."

"Petunia felt it important to deal with her son the whole day and wouldn't so much as hold or speak to her nephew. She said it was a major adjustment for her bovine-like offspring and she wanted to expedite his transition. She had no regard whatever for the difficulties that her new charge might be experiencing. That left the young Potter boy to Mrs. Figg and myself. Any time that he seemed to be relaxing or enjoying himself, his miscreant of a cousin would come along and agitate him. That rotund reprobate would take his toys, he broke three items today, or physically assail young Harry. Petunia's method of disciplining the husky hooligan was to give him sweets and promise to buy him toys. I surreptitiously fixed the toys before I left. I also placed a mild anti-theft charm on all of Potter's items that would cause a mild sting to anyone trying to steal or destroy them." Snape smirked at his own cunning.

"Severus, I am quite impressed at how protective you have already become of Lily's boy." the headmaster commented, his eyes twinkling excitedly, "but surely you have exaggerated the situation?"

"No Professor Dumbledore, I have not. I was only there for a few hours but what I reported was accurate. I am sure that Mrs. Figg's recounting of today's events will concur with mine. I should also mention that I left a calming draught for Harry, with very clear instructions for use. The boy is clearly distressed, and I felt it judicious to give him something to help him sleep. Headmaster, are you certain that leaving Lily's boy with those muggles is best?"

The headmaster rubbed his face wearily. "Severus, I know that Harry will be safest by his aunts. Safe from death eaters that may want to harm him, and safe from the fame and adoration of the wizarding world. I fear that kind of attention would be more detrimental to himself than growing up with muggles. We need to help guide his family into accepting him, and we need to help him adjust as quickly as possible to this new situation. Do you have any suggestions? .. Other than hexing the Dursleys?"

Snape's mouth snapped shut and he glared at the headmaster. "I have no experience with young children, Sir, and as I mentioned earlier I do not know much about psychology. I do however know that things it that house must change."

"Well," said the older wizard, "maybe we should take a trip to Flourish and Blott's and see what they have about raising children. While I have many years experience with older children, this is really my first encounter with caring for a toddler. I think everyone who will be dealing with Harry and his relatives will need to learn more."

"Very well, we also should go to the muggle book shops. I am sure they will have many self-help type books on parenting, child development and psychology. Of course, you will need appropriate attire, Sir." Severus smirked at the headmaster.

"Indeed I will." Dumbledore laughed. "Shall we leave just after dinner?" Snape nodded his consent. "Is there anything else you can think of before then?"

Severus thought for a moment, "As you know, I left the muggle world for all intents and purposes at age eleven... Does the child have all his muggle papers? Birth certificate and such? He will need them for school later on. I also believe the Dursleys need to register him somehow as a dependent in order to list him for tax purposes."

"I suppose a muggle barrister will be able to handle those things? I will ask around and find one who is a squib or who is closely related to a muggle-born. It is important that the person understands about our world. I will deal with that immediately. Just one more thing before you go, Severus."

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"Have you set a schedule with Professor Slughorn for times that you can visit with Harry?"

"Yes, Sir. I will be taking off all third year classes and one fourth year class. We felt that the younger years needed help with the basics and the older years needed help preparing for O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts. This will give me one full hour a day to be by the Dursleys, in addition to the time alloted on the weekends."

"Wonderful, hopefully by the holidays Harry will be adjusted enough that you can resume your full weekday schedule, perhaps even taking over teaching some of Horace's classes. I will see you at dinner then. Thank you Severus, for everything." Severus stood to leave and nodded his goodbye to the headmaster.

Once he was alone, Dumbledore began to contact some squibs and some muggle-born witches and wizards that he knew in order to find a lawyer that could bridge both worlds. Just before dinner began, he had settled on a female muggle lawyer, Denise Alton, who was married to a wizard. Their nine year old, Paul, would be starting at Hogwarts in just over a year. She explained to him a bit of the laws regarding foster parenting a child, even if the child was a relative. Apparently there was a muggle government department that oversees the care of children. Someone from that department would be visiting the Dursleys within the week to check things out. She also began to file the required muggle paperwork for Harry's birth certificate.

Feeling accomplished and a bit optimistic, Dumbledore headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *


	6. Recreation

(Disclaimer and A/Ns can be found in my profile - Thank you)

* * *

It was the first Saturday since Harry Potter had been handed over to his aunt's care. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape were waiting in Arabella Figg's living room for Arabella to arrive with Harry. Harry would be visiting Arabella's every Saturday and Sunday to get exposure to magic. It was agreed that no magic would be brought into or used at his aunt's home. Arabella was a squib and had no magic herself, but her house had magical pictures and other magical items. Her house also had all of Harry's magical toys and books. Whatever wizards and witches that were at Arabella's during Harry's visit would be using magic in normal, every day ways. It was an unproven theory that such exposure at a young age helped to tune a youth's magic. People also believed that exposure to magical toys helped reduce wild magical outburst because it taught children at a young age to direct their magic. The headmaster remembered from his previous incarnation that Harry missed out by not being exposed to magic and wizarding culture as a youth. 

The transfiguration's professor was making her way around the room looking at all of the pictures that Arabella had of her cats. The many cats were, themselves, in a separate room since it was unknown how Harry would react to them. Severus Snape was looking at the books on the shelves, trying to keep himself occupied until Harry's arrival. Headmaster Dumbledore was simply taking in his surroundings and smiling serenely.

As the door opened Arabella's sing-song voice could be heard. "... and this is where I live." She led Harry into the house and closed the door.

Harry, upon noticing unfamiliar faces, immediately stuck two fingers from his free hand into his mouth, and stepped closer to Arabella's legs. Quickly, Severus Snape swooped by, picked up the boy and carried him over to the long bearded headmaster. Harry tucked his head into Snape's shoulder and peeked at the headmaster. Dumbledore gave the boy a friendly smile."

"Harry, this is Albus Dumbledore." Severus said in an even tone.

"Hello Harry, I am very pleased to meet you." The headmaster put out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry only gave a shy, half smile and turned his head farther into Snape's neck.

"And this is Minerva McGonagall." Severus said as he shifted Harry to face the witch, who was now standing with the rest of the group. She smiled at the boy, who shifted, yet again, to burrow his head into the wizard that held him. "Harry," Severus continued in his even tone, "there are toys and books here. Would you like to look around?". Instead of answering, the small child wriggled a bit until he was let down. He then began to explore his surroundings, but ignored the adults for the most part. The adults went to sit down and engaged themselves in a quiet conversation while surreptitiously keeping an eye on the boy.

"Headmaster, you may be interested in the latest at the Dursley's." Arabella began, "After Severus had left yesterday there was a visit from a muggle social worker, apparently a government worker."

"Yes, the muggle attorney I hired to deal with issues regarding Harry mentioned that there was a government body meant to oversee the welfare of children like him." the headmaster stated

"Quite right." Arabella agreed. "He said he will be making regular checks of the home and checking on the welfare of the boy. He also gave the Dursley's forms to fill out to officially become Harry's foster family. That way they can register him for school when necessary and things like that. They will also be getting a small stipend from the government and a tax break. They were quite pleased to hear about that." she looked around as if to check no one else was listening, "They were not pleased however that this social worker took offence to their parenting style. I must say I was not at all surprised. It seems that Harry's aunt and uncle will need to go to parenting classes." Both Albus and Severus smiled at this and Arabella nodded knowingly. "Exactly, Mr. Dursley was also told he will have to attend an _anger management_ class." Arabella was smiling like that cat that ate the cream. "They were told that if they didn't attend the classes that they may have to forfeit their rights to Harry. Not only Harry but if the situation did not improve that they would risk Dudley being taken from them!"

"Oh dear," said the old wizard, " I am sure they did not take that well."

"No, they did not. But they will go to the classes because they have no wish to give that man any reason to scrutinize them too much."

"Tiddy!" an excited Harry exclaimed when he saw one of the many photos of one of Mrs. Figg's many cats on a shelf.

"Yes Harry, that is a kitty. I have quite a few of them." Arabella said to the tot.

Harry looked at her, then back at the picture.. "Tiddy!" he shouted again, and went looking for more cat pictures. Each time he found one he would shout "Tiddy" excitedly.

"Severus, I must thank you for that child behaviour book you gave me." Arabella directed the conversation towards the young man. "Just in the last two days, since I have read it, I can already see that I have more control over Dudley. His mother ruins it as soon as she shows up, but when it is just us he seems to listen more."

"I am glad it helped, I too have noticed that his behaviour, while still abhorrent, is slightly more manageable."

"Oooh, tiddy" all of the adults looked up because of the change in Harry's tone. Instead of the excited screams every time he saw a picture, he sounded truly in awe. They realized that one of Mrs. Figg's cats had gotten into the room. Harry was now sitting on the floor with the cat walking around him. Every time the cat passed in front of the boy he would stroke the cat and say 'oooh tiddy'. The adults halted their conversation in order to watch Harry. After a short time another one of Arabella's cats joined the play... and another. Soon Harry was sitting with half a dozen cats rubbing against him, butting him with their heads and tickling him with their tails. Harry was giggling merrily and petting all the cats.

Minerva McGonagall stood up and smiled playfully at the adults before walking off to the kitchen. A few moments later a cat walked out of the kitchen. The cat was a black and gray tabby and had black markings by her eyes. As she approached Harry and the other cats, Harry once again said "Tiddy" and reached to pet the newcomer. Suddenly his giggling stopped and he got a pensive look on his face. The young boy returned his attention to the other cats around him, petting each of them for a moment, and then reached again to pet the new cat - and stopped again. The cat took a few more steps closer to the boy and he startled and jumped up, scattering all the cats. Albus quickly came to diffuse what was becoming a tense situation.

"Look Harry, '_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_'. This is one of my favorite books, would you like me to read you a story?"

Harry stuck two fingers in his mouth and looked at Severus, as if asking permission. Snape gave a slight nod and Harry quickly scrambled to climb up on the couch next to the headmaster. Shortly after the headmaster began reading the story, Professor McGonagall returned. She sat in a chair across from the couch and pretended to listen to the headmaster read. The old wizard would occasionally point to a picture in the book, but it never elicited a response from Harry. The whole time that the headmaster read, Harry sat with his fingers in his mouth. The boy mostly looked between the headmaster and the book. Occasionally he would look at Professor McGonagall, and each time he did, he would narrow his eyes at her.

After the story it was decided that everyone should have a snack. In the kitchen all of the magical adults made sure to use magic as they normally would. No one wanted a situation where Harry would think it unusual that magic was being used. Harry allowed Professor McGonagall to help him with his snack and clean him up afterwards. The group then went back to the living room to explore Harry's toy box.

"Nitzh!" Harry called, picking up a smallish winged toy. The wings on the toy snitch began to flutter.

"Very good Harry" replied Professor McGonagall, "that is indeed a snitch."

"I should have know he would recognize _that_ toy" groused Snape.

"Bwoom?" Harry asked, while looking through the toy box.

"No Harry," answered the headmaster, "there is no broom."

Undaunted, Harry began to run around the room as fast as he could holding the snitch in front of him. The adults once again amused themselves by speaking quietly and watching the boy.

"He has spoken more today than he has the whole time at his aunts." mentioned Arabella.

"Clearly, he feels comfortable here." stated Minerva.

"With no cousin to poke him and the attention of three adults, what's not to enjoy?" asked Snape.

"Don't get sarcastic with me, young man." the witch countered, playfully.

"Albus, why wouldn't Harry play with Minerva when she was in her animagus form?" Arabella asked.

"I am unsure." replied the wise, old wizard."Unfortunately Harry will not be able to communicate the reason why. It is most curious though, isn't it?"

By the time it was time to stop for lunch all of the adults had at some point played with Harry. It was as if he felt the need to try out every toy in his toy box. At lunch, Harry was able to eat rather independently. Minerva helped him when needed and cleaned him up afterwards. During lunch the adult conversation was mostly about wizarding topics. At all times there was at least one adult speaking with Harry so that he would not feel left out. The fifteen-month-old was able to show-off the range of words he knew. The adults were having fun trying to get the boy to say new words and their names. The boy was able to come up with a close facsimile to 'Albus', 'Arabella' and 'Mr. Snape' - as Severus insisted the boy call him. He couldn't seem to wrap his mouth around 'Minerva' or 'McGonagall' though. There was a lot of laughter over some of the babble that came out of the child's mouth.

After lunch, it was clear to Snape that the child was tiring out. "Harry, would you like to pick out a book for me to read to you?" he asked.

Harry immediately stopped his running. He walked over to the bookshelf that held his books and pulled one out. Harry struggled a bit to gain control over the book. He walked over to the chair that Severus was sitting in and declared - "boo". With that, Severus picked up the boy and arranged him and the book in his lap. Harry immediately stuck two fingers in his mouth. Snape began to read in a deep soothing voice. While the story was being read, Harry was relaxing against Severus. The child began to touch the many buttons on the wizard's robes - from the waist up to the high neck. Up... and down, each button would be touched in turn. Soon the tot's eyes began to droop. When the hand touching the buttons ceased it's motion, Severus stopped reading. All of the other adults present looked at him with 'Awww, how cute' smiles on their faces. Severus sneered back at them. When he was sure that the boy was settled, he rose and carried the child to another room. The room was set up with a crib for the child to sleep in. After settling Harry into the crib a monitoring charm was set, and the wizard returned to the others.

When Harry woke from his nap they all went outside for some fresh air. The weather was bight and crisp, but with the use of warming charms no one felt the cold. The afternoon continued with a lot of laughter from Harry, and some laughter from the normally reserved adults. When it was time to leave, Arabella picked up Harry and carried him to the door.

"Say goodbye Harry" she said.

"Bye-bye" the toddler said while gesturing with his hand.

Albus came over and kissed the boy's forehead. "Goodbye Harry. Thank you for entertaining me so thoroughly." he said with a smile.

"Aboo" Harry answered.

Severus stepped forward and shook the child's hand. "I shall see you tomorrow."

"Nape" said Harry.

Miverva kissed both of the boy's cheeks. "I hope to see you again soon, Harry"

"Mnm" Harry mumbled, and then with a gleeful smile specifically for her he shouted "Tiddy!" and gently stroked her cheek.

With that, Arabella and Harry left three very shocked grown-ups behind.

* * *


	7. Reward

(Disclaimer and A/Ns can be found in my profile - Thank you)This bright Sunday morning found Albus Dumbledore in his office sipping a festive mint tea. It was seven weeks since that first Saturday that he took off time from his busy schedule at school to spend part of his afternoon with Harry. Now it was routine that part of his weekend was spent with Harry. Minerva also spent part of her weekend with the boy. Originally the reason for this was to give Severus some time off, since he was spending time every day with Harry, including weekends. Now however, the older witch and wizard found that some 'down time' with Harry energized them for the coming week.

So much had changed in the last seven weeks. Harry was now an incessant chatterbox while at Arabella's. He was comfortable now around those that cared for him on the weekends. the only exception to this was when Minerva was in cat form, then for some reason, Harry avoided her. At his aunt's house Harry was still reserved, though less so than he was. He was finally starting to stand up a bit to Dudley now. Dudley himself was more controllable when other adults were around. When it was just the Dursleys and Harry his behaviour was only mildly better. The parenting classes that the Dursley's were taking taught them to set rules for Dudley and stick to them. Because this was all new to Dudley, he was still trying to see what he could get away with when only his parents were around. Aside from behavioural issues, Dudley was still overfed and overindulged by his parents.

Severus Snape had changed almost as much as Harry in the last seven weeks. When he had first taken the position of assistant to the potions professor, Severus was cold and strict. He felt he needed this to separate himself from the students since he was only a few years older than the seventh years. When Severus had begun helping to take care of Harry, he read many books on parenting and child behaviour. In addition to being able to deal better with Harry this had the added benefit of helping him deal with the students as an authoritative figure, but without being a total boor. The weekends he spent with Minerva and Albus helped to form a camaraderie between the three of them, and this led to inroads to better relations with the rest of the staff at Hogwarts.

This Sunday was not just any Sunday, it was Christmas day. When Albus finished his tea he gathered up his gifts and took the floo directly to Arabella's home.

"Happy Christmas, Arabella!" he called as he exited the floo.

"Oh Albus, don't you look festive." she gushed. Albus was wearing red robes. The hood was lined with pure white fur. The same white fur ran down the front of the robes and around the hem and was also at the cuffs. His hat was also red with white fur and was of the droopy style. Albus Dumbledore looked very much like a thin, old fashioned, St. Nick.

"Thank you my lady. Your home looks like a dream. The tree is splendid." Albus walked over to said tree and began to stack the gifts he brought underneath them. "Has Harry seen the tree yet?"

"Yes, of course. Yesterday he helped Severus decorate it."

"How about I go get Harry? I have not seen Petunia or Vernon since the night I dropped him off. I would like to see first hand how they are all faring."

"That would be fine Albus. I will just go back to finishing up in the kitchen. I am sure Minerva and Severus will be here any minute."

Albus let himself out of the house and walked the few blocks to the house where Harry was now living. He was enjoying the walk, looking at all of the muggle decorations. When he arrived at number four he knocked. Petunia Dursley opened the door.

"Happy Christmas Mrs. Dursley" he said cheerfully. Petunia was saved a response when Harry came up and hugged Albus' legs.

"Aboo" the boy said. "Loo, cahw"

"That is a very fine automobile, Harry."

"Loo, vrooooommm" Harry said as he set the car on the floor and pulled it backwards a bit. When he let go the car sped off on its own.

"Oh how clever." Albus crowed.

Albus noticed that while Harry was excitedly playing with his new car, Dudley was sitting in the living room surrounded by ten or so toys. He gave Petunia a disapproving look.

Petunia noticed the look and quickly said "Harry, why don't you show Mr. Dumbledore the other gifts you received?"

Harry tugged on Albus' robes and led him to a small stack of gifts by the fake white tree. "Loo, boo. Weed?"

Albus smiled. "No Harry. I have come to take you to Arabella's. Perhaps I will read to you there. What else do you have in your pile?"

Harry pulled out of the colourful wrappings a dark blue sweater with a cat on the front. Harry pointed at the cat and said "Tiddy!"

Albus chuckled at this, my how the boy loved cats. "A lovely cat. Would you like to wear the sweater now? We need to bundle you up to take you to Arabella's."

Harry nodded his head and gave a soft "Tay" as he raised his arms for Albus to help him with the sweater.

Petunia came over and fussed over Harry and the sweater a bit. "I am not used to his size. Dudley is so much better filled out. It will have to do I suppose."

"It is a lovely sweater Mrs. Dursley, Harry will grow into it soon enough. How are you faring with all the changes that have been happening?"

"Mrs. Figg is wonderful. She is not here full days anymore but I seem to be adjusting. I understand that Severus will not be coming by any longer?"

"After the holidays Severus will begin teaching the lower year classes, right now he is just assisting. This will limit his time. I believe he may still come once or twice a week, and on weekends." Albus explained.

Petunia "Hmm"ed at the headmaster. He knew that she really did not like Severus, they had known each other as children and never gotten along. He was sure she would be perfectly happy never to see Severus Snape again. Albus would have liked to defend Severus to her, but he knew it would not do any good.

"Have you gotten out of the house at all with the two boys?" Albus asked.

"Well, the weather isn't really conducive to outdoor play. One afternoon Arabella and I took them in the car to the grocer. The boys seemed to enjoy the change in scenery and I was able to get my shopping done. I would not have been able to do it without her though."

"That sounds like a very nice outing until the weather changes." Albus smiled at her encouragingly.

During this conversation, Vernon and Dudley were very obviously ignoring their guest. Harry was standing at Albus' feet and running his hands through the fur of Albus' robes.

"Come Harry, let us get your things together and go to Arabella's. The rest of your family will be going to your uncle's sister's home." Albus bundled the boy up in his coat, mittens and scarf. "We shall be returned at five?" Albus looked to Petunia for confirmation that they would be back by then. After getting her nod he wished them a good day and left.

The walk back to Arabella's took a bit of time. Harry was looking at all the decorations, just as Albus had done on the way over. He was also stopping frequently to put his mitten-prints or boot-prints into the snow when he could find a fresh patch. Albus was not in a rush and was truly enjoying the antics of the little boy.

Harry's eyes lit up when he entered Arabella's house. Arabella, Severus and Minerva had been busy with decorating and cooking while Albus was gone. Harry stood in the middle of the living room and did a full turn in order to take in the whole room. He looked absolutely delighted. After removing Harry's outer garments (and Minerva casting a drying charm on them) everyone sat down for some hot cocoa. Harry climbed up into Albus' lap to play with his beard and the fur of his robes. After the hot drinks and small talk the group moved to open gifts by the tree.

As Albus had expected, the other adults had bought each other books or non-personal gifts like warm scarves. Albus did not want to be non-personal with this group that he was quickly considering family. He bought Severus a dozen pairs of outrageous socks. The note he attached to the gift told the young wizard to loosen up a bit, even if no one else knows about it! Severus gave the headmaster a cross look, but one side of his mouth twitched up. Albus had bought Arabella some perfume and Minerva a lovely silver hair clip. He gave them notes about letting their feminine side show. They both blushed and giggled at this.

Harry received a lot of new toys that would be staying at Arabella's house. After opening each gift, the giver would tell Harry that the gift was from them. Harry would give say 'tain koo' and give a shy, but pleased smile, to the person who spoke. Of course Severus gave Harry a learning toy. It was a wand that sparkles when a tot 'pushes' their magic through it. Harry received play robes and wizard's hat from the ladies. Minerva had brought a gift from Hagrid, whom Harry had yet to really meet, 'My First Book of Monsters', with many fun - and slightly frightening - pictures of dangerous beasts.

Albus had had a hard time picking out a gift for Harry. He had hoped to bring the last of James Potter's close friends, Remus Lupin, back into Harry's life for Christmas. Unfortunately, that did not work out. Albus had been trying to get Remus to return to the area to be part of Harry's life since he had left after what happened to the Potter's, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. Remus said he was still too distraught to return after loosing almost everything he held dear, and everything he trusted. While Albus sent his frequent requests he also updated Remus on Harry's life. Albus also pestered Remus endlessly for details of Harry's life before his parents were murdered. Remus told Albus very little, claiming it was too painful to think about. The few details that were shared were that the Potters owned a cat named Scaredy, Harry had a toy broom that let him fly a bit off the ground, Harry's favorite toy was a stuffed dragon that Lily got in a muggle store and that Harry LOVED being read to - or even just talked to about the pictures in a book. Albus decided from this information to get Harry a muggle plush toy dragon. Remus had sent a framed still shot of James and Lily as a gift for Harry.

Albus had purposely held off his and Remus' gifts for last. Harry first opened the picture of his parents. Minerva gasped when she saw it. Harry had not seen his parents' likeness in two months and Albus was a little bit nervous how he would react. Harry stared for a long and tense moment at the picture. He then looked at each person sitting near him, and back at the picture. Slowly, Harry became animated and touched each person in the picture... back and forth between the two faces. Finally, Harry spoke.

"Mumma, Dada," he said, as he touched each image. All of the adults in the room were holding their breaths, not wanting to break the moment, or ruin it for Harry. "Mumma, Dada," the little boy repeated, then he looked at each adult in the room and pointed to them and named them - "A'be'ya, Aboo, Nape, Tiddy," and smiled brightly at how proud he was to have finished naming everyone. Minerva held out her arms and Harry scampered over to her to give her a big hug. At that moment, the tension in the room was released and there was only one gift left for Harry to open.

Arabella passed the last gift to Harry, who had planted himself in Minerva's lap. He tore through the paper and got to a bright blue plush dragon, with a green belly, yellow wings and a red tail. Harry was thrilled. Albus received his smile and 'tain koo' from Harry. Before the adults could banish the wrappings, Harry scurried into the pile of papers and began to roll about and giggle wildly. The little rascal then began to toss the papers around, mostly at the adults.

"Harry," Severus' deep voice cut in to the sound of childish play, "Perhaps instead of creating more disorder you would prefer to help us eliminate this litter?"

Minerva 'tsk'ed at the young man. "As if a child his age could understand your grand terminology."

Severus just ignored her and conjured a large sack. He began to roll up each sheet of paper and put it in the sack. Harry may not have understood the words but he quickly stopped his play and began to ball up the paper and place it in the sack. Severus gave Minerva a superior look. Albus and Arabella both chuckled at this and Minerva just became more insulted and 'humphed' out of the room to the kitchen. This just made the rest of the adults laugh harder.

"Now that this mess is cleaned up, if you men set the table for lunch, Minerva and I will start serving." Arabella said as she too began to walk toward the kitchen. Severus and Albus began to set the dining room with fine china and crystal. Harry's setting was a smaller size and had an unbreakable charm on it. Harry had followed the men into the room while dragging his new dragon with him by the tail. Severus put Harry in his chair and strapped the tot in. When Severus tried to take away the dragon, Harry complained.

"You do not want your new toy to get soiled, do you?" Severus asked. Harry just clung to the dragon tighter.

"Leave the boy be, Severus." Chided Arabella. "He is so enjoying his new toy. You can cast a charm or two and it wont matter at all. What are you going to name the dragon, dear?" Arabella asked Harry.

"Puff." Harry answered.

"Oh, what an odd name for a dragon." Minerva said.

"Puff... Puff.. Oh, that's..." Severus was collapsing into a fit of laughter. "That must be Lily's doing. Oh, how I miss her wit." Severus was wiping his eyes from the tears that had leaked out.

The other adults have never seen Severus laugh so hard. "I don't get it." Admitted Minerva, as she set out the last platter of food.

"When we were young, there was a muggle song - 'Puff - the Magic Dragon'." Severus explained.

"Puff the Magic Dragon?" Albus said. Severus just nodded as he began to chuckle again. Soon all the adults were laughing and Harry was smiling, clapping his hands and saying "Puff".

Small talk was made during lunch. The meal itself was more like a feast. Some of the food had been brought over by Minerva from Hogwarts. After the meal Harry and 'Puff' were cleaned off and put down for a nap. As soon as Harry was safely out of earshot, Minerva asked about the picture from Remus.

"I have been in touch with Remus these last weeks." Albus explained. "He feels he can not yet return. I have peppered him with questions about Harry's life with his parents. There is so much the child has lost I was hoping to gain some understanding to him, and maybe restore some of his memories. Remus sent the picture. I believe it is good that Harry not forget his parents. It is perhaps something I should have given him earlier. I asked specifically for a still-shot so he could keep the picture at the Dursley's." Dumbledore remembered that in his previous life, the first time Harry saw his parents was in the Mirror of Erised, and the first photo he had of his parents was given to him by Hagrid just a few months before Harry turned 12. Albus was satisfied that he was able to fix that oversight this time.

Albus pulled out a flask from deep inside his robes. He conjured four small glasses and poured a healthy dose of brown liquid from the flask into each of the glasses.

"A toast," he began. "To freedom and friendships and family." Albus stated briefly and took a small sip of the warm, fruity and very alcoholic drink.

"To laughter and caring." stated Arabella before she took a small sip.

"To hope and healing." Minerva spoke at her turn

"To second chances and the future." Severus spoke solemnly. He looked Albus straight in the eye and projected 'Thank you' into the headmasters mind.

With the toasts done they all sat and thought about what had been said. Wizarding tradition states that toasts are like pledges that you make to each other. If you are unsure of the loyalties of those around you during a toast you would say general things like health, happiness and life. The toasts spoken here had been deeper and more meaningful, because of that everyone was in a reflective mood as they sipped their drinks.

When Harry woke up he toddled out of the bedroom clutching Puff's tail. He was in a sleepy, cuddly mood. He climbed onto the couch between Severus and Albus and snuggled into Severus. Minerva got up from her chair and brought over one of Harry's favorite books and handed it to Albus, who handed it off to Severus. It seemed that everyone enjoyed hearing Severus' deep voice.

Before they knew it their time together was up and Harry had to return to his aunt's house.

"Harry, you must leave Puff here." Albus chided gently.

"Oh, come now Headmaster. It is a muggle toy. How could they object?" Severus asked, mischief sparkling in his eyes. "Perhaps I shall walk Harry back. I can ask Petunia if she remembers that ridiculous song about the dragon."

"You shall do no such thing Severus." Albus also saw the humor in it, but could not afford to upset the Dursleys.

After Harry put Puff away in his cot, he hugged and kissed everyone goodbye. Albus made sure to show Harry that the picture of his parents was coming with him to the Dursleys. Albus carried Harry back to the Dursleys. It was dark and cold out and he did not feel like tarrying as they had that morning. He knocked when he got to the door.

"Happy Christmas." He said when Petunia opened the door.

"Thank you." She answered as she let them in.

"You had a pleasant day I trust?" Albus quickly removed Harry's outer layers.

"Yes, quite."

"This was a gift for Harry from one of your sister's friends. I was hoping he could keep it in his room." Albus showed Petunia the photo. Something flashed across her face. Albus was tempted to legilimize her but chose not to. "Harry, I am going to place this in your room where you can see it clearly, O.K.?" When he received a nod from Harry he kissed the child goodnight and went to place the photo in the boy's room. As he was climbing the stairs, Petunia nodded her goodbye to the man and led Harry to the kitchen for dinner. In the boy's room Albus placed a number of protection and retrieval charms on the photo. Only Harry would be able to remove it from the shelf it was placed on, without reversing the charm, and the photo would return to the shelf at midnight every night if it had not been put back.

Before Albus left the house he stood for a moment in the hall. He could hear Vernon and Petunia fussing over Dudley and Dudley himself babbling about. When he paid close attention he could hear Harry's quieter tones saying words like "Tiddy" and "Nape" and "Puff". He was sure that the Dursleys would neither understand nor ask about these words, but for now the aged wizard was happy in the knowledge that his young charge was fitting in as best he could with this family. With that he apperated back to the gates of Hogwarts. Time for dinner he supposed. Perhaps afterwards he would invite Severus up to his office for a game of chess or a lively discussion about the latest edition of 'Potions Quarterly'. Better yet he would invite Filius Flitwick and Severus up to debate 'Fountain of Youth' charms versus potions. Yes, he thought as he approached the doors to the castle, that and a bit of brandy laced tea sounded like the perfect way to end the day.


	8. Realization

Christmas had been a turning point in the life of the Hogwarts Headmaster. That day was one of the happiest he could remember since his childhood. He was pleased by the closeness they all shared at Arabella's house. Seeing Harry adjusting and Severus allowing himself to relax, made Albus feel like he could accomplish anything.

Even before the holiday, Albus had been in touch with the Longbottom family. He had been trying to convince them that they should not let down their guard just because Voldemort was gone. He reminded them that there were death-eaters at large that would like nothing more than to prove their strength by bringing harm to them. Frank and Alice wouldn't listen. They had been shocked when, a year ago, Dumbledore had explained the prophecy to them and the Potters. Like the Potters, the Longbottoms had agreed to live in hiding. Now that Voldemort was gone they had refused to continue living like that. They did agree to extra wards around their home, but in the end that did not matter. In the end it did not matter that the headmaster himself had decided to visit them on the day that he remembered, from his previous incarnation, the attack against them was to occur. Because in the end, the LeStranges and Crouch Jr. decided to attack them a day early.

It was a cold, hard reminder for Albus Dumbledore that, regardless of how he tried to change things, ones Destiny would be unaltered. In some ways, it was harder for this wise, old wizard to live the experiences the second time. He knew they were coming and he was unable to change them. The pain seemed more than double what it had been the first time.

Albus thoughts turned to Neville Longbottom. He remembered the shy boy from his Hogwarts years. The boy came to the school thinking he was a near squib. He was frightened of everything it seemed. Such lack of self confidence had been detrimental to the boy. It was only in his later years that he was able to break out of it. Albus thought back to the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries, and how bravely timid Neville fought against the death eaters. Neville, whose life was so similar to Harry's right now.

A smile bloomed on the headmaster's face. There was no way to change certain things, but others - like Neville self confidence - just maybe he could. He quickly penned a letter to Madame Augusta Longbottom, Frank's mother and now, Neville's guardian. First, he expressed his condolences at what had happened. Next he requested a meeting with her, when convenient. Finally he made it clear that he would help her any way he could, she should just ask. Albus called one of the schools larger, more regal looking owls to take the letter to Madame Longbottom.

The response came three days later. Yes she would meet with him, but it would have to be in her home since the only traveling she did was to St. Mungos to visit her son and daughter-in-law. She would also prefer an evening visit since her days were busy caring for Neville. Albus wrote back that he would floo to her at 8:00 the next night.

Albus readied himself to floo to the Longbottom estate. He had decided to bring gifts for Neville and his grandmother. For Neville he bought the same training wand that Severus had bought Harry for Christmas. For Augusta he bought a tin of fine tea. The trip through the floo was uneventful. He arrived at the Longbottom sitting room. The room had an air of well worn age, but not neglect, to it. There was a high ceiling with a number of gas-lit chandeliers hanging down. The walls had a number of large portraits and landscape paintings decorating them. All of the decorations and furniture in the room were in muted, earthy colors. Whether the colors were meant to be like that, or had once been bright but had faded, it was hard to tell. There was both an elegance and a casualness to the room that made Dumbledore feel immediately relaxed.

"Madame Longbottom." Albus greeted the stern witch.

"Come now Albus, we have known each other long enough, there is no reason to be formal." She chided him.

He nodded his consent to her as he sat in the chair she had guided him towards.

"Small tokens, for you and young Neville." He said and he handed her the gifts.

"That was quite kind Albus, thank you. I know you were after Frank to go back into hiding. I certainly can not imagine you are here to say 'I told you so'."

"Definitely not! Oh, my dear Augusta, you must believe me."

"I know, really I do. I am just so weary and distraught. I never imagined at my age becoming a mother again to a baby. Do you care to enlighten me to why you asked for this meeting?"

"You never were one to waste words or time, were you? I do not know if you realize how involved I am in young Harry Potter's life. He is being raised by his only living blood relative - his muggle aunt. I thought it wise to keep him knowledgeable of the wizarding world, but not too connected. I do not want him raised with all the fame and accolades that come with the name 'Harry Potter' in our world. Even now, months after James and Lily's murder, the newspapers are still writing articles about him. I was also thinking of the prophecy, which I am sure you heard of. You know that it could have just have easily been the name 'Neville Longbottom' that people were in awe of. And now, Neville's and Harry's lives do not seem all that dissimilar, do they? On the weekends, Harry spends a number of hours at the house of a squib in his neighborhood. There, he is exposed to magic - through toys, books and usage - by myself and other Hogwarts staff members. I was hoping you and Neville would join us, as frequently as you see fit. I believe that is can only be a good thing, for these boys to have a friend that understands their special circumstances."

"Albus, it is obvious because of what happened that Harry Potter is extremely strong magically. Why, I remember Lily visiting Alice and mentioning how he had retrieved a stuffed doll that had fallen from his crib. The boy was just 9 months old at the time! Neville does not even seem to have a magical pulse. He has never demonstrated even those small magical bursts that infants do. For all we know he is a squib." The aging witch looked

"It would do no good for you to underestimate the boy, Augusta. Maybe his strengths lie in places you have yet to see. As for being a playmate to Harry, I do not understand how Neville's magical strength would interfere with that, certainly not at this age, and especially not because Harry is being raised by muggle, with a squib babysitter. Think it over, it also may be good for you too, to be with other, older caregivers. Just send an owl if you are interested."

"You have left me quite a bit to think about. I may be in touch once things have settled down."

"We have known each other many decades, Augusta. I have always known you to step up to a challenge and succeed at it. I am sure you will be a wonderful guardian to young Neville. I am learning everything for the first time with trying to help care for Harry. Much of my information is coming from books, even muggle books, on the subject. At least you have experience to fall back on." Albus stood and began to make his way to the floo. "I am always there for you and yours, my dear. Whether it be for tea, or a sweet or to talk - just owl or stop by. Maybe if I need advice I could owl you?"

Augusta seemed almost cheered after Albus' dialog. "If you believe that wise, then you may." She said with a touch of humor in her voice. Goodbyes were said, and Albus floo-ed out of the Longbottom home.

When Albus arrived back at his office he was hopeful that some of the treatment that Neville received as a youngster would be avoided. He was never abused, just stripped of his self confidence. Nothing he said to Augusta Longbottom was a lie. He did think it a good idea for Neville and Harry to get together and he did not think it a good idea to underestimate the boy. While it seemed that Neville Longbottom were destined to lose his parents as guardians, just maybe he was not destined to lose his self esteem. If he was, then Fate would make sure of it - regardless of Albus' meddling.

About a month after his meeting with Augusta Longbottom, Albus received an owl from her. She wanted to bring Neville on Saturday for two hours, just to test it out. Albus had read up on play between children at this age and learned that they don't actually play together but they have what is called 'parallel play'. He explained this to Augusta. He also suggested that she bring one or two of Neville's favorite toys, in case Harry would not share.

Albus arrived at Arabella's at 9:30 in the morning on Saturday. Harry was chasing one of Arabella's cats, dragging Puff by the tail. Arabella and Severus were looking on at the boy. The Longbottoms were due in half an hour.

"Arabella, I appreciate you opening your home like this." Albus said.

"Oh tosh," she said as she waved off the comment. "I think it will be nice for Harry to have a playmate his age."

"Headmaster," Severus said seriously, "I believe I must renegotiate my contract with you. I do not recall teaching nursery school being included in my salary." Anyone who did not know the wizard well would have thought that Severus was being totally serious, or incredibly snide. Arabella and Albus both chuckled at Severus' comment, understanding his dry sense of humor.

When the Longbottoms arrived, Neville immediately buried his face into his grandmother, and Harry hid behind Arabella. Neville had more baby fat than Harry, who was actually quite slim. Neville was no where near Dudley's size, but it was apparent that Harry was wary of the newcomer.

It took a bit of time, and heavy participation from the adults present, to get the boys to detach themselves from the grown-ups. Mostly, the boys played with blocks and drew with crayons before it was time for Neville to leave. As Augustus was preparing to throw the floo powder into the fireplace, Harry peeked out from behind Albus' robes and said a quick 'bye bye' to Neville, who was peeking back at Harry over his grandmother's shoulder. Neville waved back. Both boys smiled timidly and giggled and then went back to their hiding places.

Later that day, Albus penned a letter to Augusta.

_Augusta,_

_I consider today's experiment a success. Harry is a timid boy, who is used to being domineered by his cousin. I believe it was good for him to be in the presence of another child that did not act in such a manner. I know that I enjoyed your company, as did Arabella. I can not speak for Severus, though he did seem interested that when Frank was a baby you seemed to relieve his colic by mixing anise seed into chamomile tea._

_I do hope that you and Neville enjoyed yourselves and that we will see you again._

_Albus_

Albus realized that today was a big step for Augusta. She was a fiercely independent person and even though she was going through a personally traumatic situation she would never ask for help. Agreeing to bring Neville today was, to her, tantamount to admitting defeat. He hoped his simple letter would put her mind at ease and let her know that she and her grandson were welcome any time.

The following Saturday, Harry spent the whole time that he was at Arabella's on an adult's lap being read to. He did not play with the cats, or any of his toys. He simply sat sucking two fingers, clutching Puff and cuddled into whatever adult was reading. Albus was worried that something may have happened to Harry, and decided to return Harry to the Dursley's with Severus. It was a fine decision since Harry was clinging to the headmaster and refused to be put down.

When Petunia opened the door she was startled that both the headmaster and Snape were returning Harry.

"Has something happened?" she asked.

"Harry has not seemed himself today." Explained Severus. "We wanted to see if you had noticed anything unusual."

"He slept restlessly last night, but did not cry out from nightmares or such. He was just tossing and turning."

"Is your son well?" asked Albus.

"He has been sniffling a bit, but nothing major"

Severus reached into one of the many inner pockets of his long, black overcoat. He handed Petunia a small vial with an eyedropper at the end. "This will help relieve many cold and flu symptoms. Give each of the boys four drops in some juice before bedtime. If they still show symptoms then they can have two drops in their juice, twelve hours later. If their symptoms worsen then have Arabella contact me immediately."

Petunia took the vial, but eyed it suspiciously.

"Do you want me to write down the directions?" Severus asked, startling Petunia slightly.

"No, I understand. Four drops at night, two drops twelve hours later if needed."

Albus handed a reluctant Harry off to Petunia and the wizards departed.

Later that night a chime sounded in the headmaster's rooms. It was a system he had so Arabella could contact him at anytime. He donned his dressing gown and threw enough floo powder into his fireplace for a floo-call.

"Arabella, what has happened?" Albus asked, the worry leaking through his voice.

"Petunia called. Both boys are sick, she claims it is the potion that Severus gave them. They are running high fevers and vomiting. I heard Vernon in the background yelling at her that he had an exhausting day and had to sleep. I am going over there to help out. She really has her hands full."

"Oh my. Please assure Petunia that Severus's potions would not harm the boys. Severus and I will be over to help shortly, please leave your floo open for us."

"Very well, see you then." Arabella responded and then rushed to leave.

Albus pulled his head out of the floo and threw in more powder, called out and stepped through to "Severus Snape's rooms"

"Severus!" the headmaster called, even before arriving to the bedroom.

A groggy junior professor joined the headmaster in the living room.

"Something happened to the boys I assume?" Severus asked.

"Yes indeed. They are running fever and vomiting. Petunia fears you did something to them. I think she is a bit overwhelmed right now with two sick young boys and we should go help immediately."

Both wizards transfigured their pajamas and gowns to muggle style clothes and warm coats. The tranfigurations would last long enough. Severus went to his potions cabinet and began to pull out vials and place them in his many pockets. They went through the floo to Arabella's. Since it was 2:45 in the morning they were not worried about their sudden appearance on Privet drive being witnessed by any muggles, so they apparated to Petunia's home, let themselves in and followed the noise upstairs. Most of the action was in Dudley's bedroom where Arabella was holding a flushed Harry and Petunia was holding Dudley. Both women were trying to remove the dirty bed clothes from the crib. Both boys were crying uncontrollably. Vernon was yelling threats from the master bedroom demanding that the noise stop immediately.

As soon as Petunia saw the newcomers, she began to accuse Severus of poisoning the boys.

"Petunia," the headmaster cut off her ranting, as it was only causing the boys to become more agitated. "Give us three minutes and then we will discuss everything."

The headmaster and Severus set to work. First a sound barrier was set up so Vernon could not be heard, and he would no longer hear the crying. Severus went to Harry's room to magically clean the vomit from the floor and bed, and change the sheets - while Albus was doing the same in Dudley's room. Severus returned and cast a quick charm over both Dudley and Harry. Petunia was about to object when a stern look from Albus kept her silent. Severus then began pulling out vials and sorting them into groups on Dudley's dresser. His movements were quick and efficient.

"The boys have come down with a bacterial throat infection." Severus spoke, directing his comments to Petunia, though his eyes never left the work before him. "What I had assumed was a cold or flu was really the infection settling in. That is why the drops were ineffective. I believe that your son also has the beginnings of an ear infection. I can give you a very effective pain killer and fever reducer for the boys. I can even give them a mild sleeping draught. I also have here a calming draught for you, that will relax you and help you sleep the rest of the night, but not so soundly that if something were to happen to the boys that you would not be able to properly respond to them. I suggest that you take the boys to the doctor tomorrow for antibiotics, and that you follow his directions for the antibiotics. None of these potions will interfere with the muggle medication, but, it should not be combined with any muggle pain or fever reducers."

Petunia stared at him wide eyed. Dudley was still whimpering in her arms.

"Are you sure? Why would they vomit from a throat infection? I just..." her words trailed off. It was obvious to everyone that she was tired and maybe even a bit frightened at what had happened.

Albus conjured a chair and guided her into it.

"Petunia, Severus would never harm Harry or your son. He has received some medical training from our school nurse. If you distrust Severus so, then I can contact her to check the boys." Albus spoke to her calmly.

Petunia shook her head slightly, rejecting the offer to bring in a second opinion. She turned to Arabella.

"Could you help me with getting the boys to the doctor tomorrow?" she requested. Arabella nodded her consent.

"Thank you." She said to Arabella. Turning to Severus she asked, "Could you write everything out for me this time, I think i will be too tired to remember in the morning." When Severus nodded she thanked him.

Severus found pen and paper and began to write the instructions as he explained it to her.

"I have color coded the labels on the vials. Red is fever reducer, blue is pain reducer and yellow is calming draught. I have also color coded the eye-droppers you will use to dispense the draughts. It is important use each dropper for only its potion. The boys portions should be mixed into juice, because the flavor is not the most pleasant. You may take a dose directly, just be aware of the unpleasant taste. A child's dose is three drops, while and adult dose is a teaspoon. I am leaving a large vial of all three medicines here, keep the leftovers and use them as you need them. I will replace them when you need more. Again, I warn you only to use these when needed and not to mix them with muggle medications that perform similarly."

When Severus finished writing he put away the unnecessary vials. Severus broke the near silence during the distribution of potion-spiked juice to the boys by commenting "Just for tonight, I suggest two drops of a stomach soother for the boys." as he added to drops to each of the boys' juice. Once the boys had settled down, Petunia took her dose of calming draught. She muttered her thanks and goodnight and wearily went to bed.

Albus and Severus walked Arabella back to her house. Severus held out a vial of sleeping draught to her and said "You do not have to wake up with the boys, sleep until Petunia calls you." She thanked him, wished both wizards a goodnight and went to bed. Albus and Severus floo-ed back to Severus' rooms at Hogwarts.

"You were wonderful Severus, " said Albus. "I can not thank you enough. Now, take the advice that you gave to Arabella. Get some sleep tonight, you have no classes tomorrow and you need not be at breakfast. Sleep late. I know I am planning on it."

"I need to restock the potions." Severus claimed.

"Let Horace or the seventh years restock those potions. They are simple enough. You have done your part, now sleep. We can visit Harry when he returns from the doctor."

Severus agreed and the two wizards parted ways and went to sleep for the remainder of the night.

The next afternoon Severus and Albus arrived at the Dursley home. The boys were both lying down on the couch, one at each end, with their feet tangled together in the middle. They were each covered by their favorite blankets. Some children's show was on the television. Arabella and Petunia were sitting off to the side of the room talking in hushed tones. Petunia startled as the wizards entered the room.

"Wha - " she exclaimed, but was cut off by Albus' quiet tones.

"We did not want to wake the boys if they were sleeping, so I let us in." He nearly whispered. The boys in question looked at the aged wizard and then looked back at the television. Albus smiled. "How are they faring?"

"It is Sunday, and I had to get a doctor to come to the house." Petunia griped. "Arabella was kind enough to stay here while I ran out to fill their medication. Snape was right, it was strep throat. Apparently the bacteria can cause stomach problems. They need the antibiotics three times a day and I gave them a second dose of the potions. The doctor warned me that they may not eat well for the next day or so, and as you see, they are still a bit out of it."

"I am glad things are calming down, I am sure they will be their normal rambunctious selves in no time. When they are feeling better you can stop the medications, correct? " Albus asked.

"I can stop the potions if they are better, but the antibiotics must be taken for a full ten days, even if they are feeling better. The doctor was very clear about that." Petunia explained.

While they were talking Severus had cast a number of charms on the boys.

"Did he say anything about your son's ear?" Severus inquired.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot. He said that Dudley had the beginnings of an ear infection, but that the medicine he gave would help that too." Petunia filled in. She looked away from Severus and began to wring her hands. "I suppose I owe you an apology, accusing you of harming the boys and all." She said, but never looked at Snape. "I just could not imagine that they would get so sick so quickly. What you gave for them last night really helped, and the cleaning up you both did was appreciated. Arabella and I were having the hardest time trying to deal with the boys and the mess they had made."

"Where is your husband, Mrs. Dursley?" Petunia nearly flinched at Albus' question.

"He left this morning for the office, even though it is Sunday. He was still upset about having his sleep disturbed last night, and this morning I told him I was too tired from dealing with the boys last night to make his breakfast. So he left." Petunia was staring out the window, she seemed slightly defeated.

"Have you rested enough?" Albus asked. Petunia nodded that she had, but remained quiet. Albus signaled to Severus that they would be leaving soon. There was nothing for them to do there with two lethargic boys. Petunia and Arabella could handle the children for the day. "Contact us if you need anything, good day." Albus said and the two wizards apparated out of the house.

Albus turned to the younger man as they began the walk from the gates to the castle itself.

"Severus, thank you for all that you have done for both Harry and Dudley. I did not say it, but I was quite pleased last night that you ignored Petunia's accusations. You worked well last night. Perhaps you should get more medical training?"

Severus laughed sarcastically. "Yes Headmaster, in my overabundant free time I can stand by Madame Pomphrey's side as she casts her spells in the hospital wing. The same time that I am teaching, tutoring, brewing and grading all the essays and tests for both mine and Professor Slughorn's classes, and babysitting the savior-in-diapers."

"Severus, I did not realize that Horace had you doing all the grading and brewing. I believe you have a skill with medi-wizardry, and I believe it can only help your potions brewing and development to have a deeper understand in this field. If you wish, I will speak to Horace and demand that he do his own marking, all the brewing and half of the tutoring. That should give you a few hours a week to study with Poppy."

"You would do that for me, if I were interested?" Severus seemed shocked at the idea.

"Yes my boy, I would. I want what is best for you. You agreed to do anything that I asked in exchange for Lily's safety. When I failed at my end, and Lily was murdered, you still agreed to help protect and care for her son. When I told you that day that I would not hide your best from the rest of the world, to me that was a promise to you, to help you bring out your best. Also, it is part of what I expect from you, to become the best you can, and a person that you, yourself, can be proud of. I believe you achieved much on your own, becoming a potions master at such a young age. But there is more to you than that, is there not? You want more than teaching, do you not?" Severus was nodding silently at the headmaster.

"But after all I have done, after what I became... I do not understand what you want of me." Severus seemed confused by Albus' kindness.

"I want you to be proud of who you see in the mirror. Do you wish to study more medi-wizardry?"

"Yes." Severus answered simply.

"Why?"

"I want to be able to develop new potions. I have some ideas already but I will need more understanding in the field, exactly as you pointed out."

"Why do you want this? For money? For the accolades? For the good of wizard-kind? For yourself?"

Severus gave a dry laugh. "Yes, I suppose for all those reasons.'" and he looked to Albus, waiting for rebuke.

"Good. Then I will make the arrangements with Poppy and Horace. Come have some tea with me and tell me of the potions you would like to develop." With this, Albus closed the conversation and walked off toward his office - leaving a shocked-to-silence Snape behind.


	9. Revelry

(Disclaimer and A/Ns can be found in my profile - Thank you)

_----------------- Sunday, July 29th ---------------------------_

Albus was the last of the guests to arrive at the Longbottom estate. Arabella and Augusta were sitting on one of the comfortable couches talking. Severus and Minerva were standing by one of the large windows watching the boys. Harry and Neville were running around the sitting room. They were wearing dress-up wizards robes and hats and shooting sparks at each other with their play wands. Harry now had enough control over his wand that he was able to control the color of the sparks that the wand emitted. Neville was clearly able to control when to shoot the sparks, but not the color.

"Augusta," Dumbledore said, greeting the hostess. "Thank you for allowing us to intrude on your home like this. I do hope Neville does not mind sharing his birthday celebration with Harry."

"I do not believe that at this age they really understand birthdays and whatnot." Augusta claimed, with an air of someone who would know. "Besides, the boys get along well and we just have not been able to get them together very often. This seemed like a fine opportunity. There is always tomorrow for Neville to have a separate celebration with just the family."

A regal but elderly house-elf popped in and informed his mistress that the preparations were complete.

"If you will all follow me, " announced Mrs. Longbottom, "we shall continue the festivities in the breakfast room."

The breakfast room was a large glassed-in area between the dinning room and the kitchen. The ceiling and three outer walls were glass and screen. All the windows had been opened and a warm breeze blew into the room, filling it with the scent of the vast and colourful gardens that were just beyond the enclosure. The adults attention was captured by the burst of color that they could see through the glass. The boys' attention was on the room itself. The room was decorated with streamers and balloons. There were two large banners, one read "Happy Birthday, Neville" and the other read "Happy Birthday, Harry". A low table was in the corner had two stacks of gifts on it.

"This is lovely Augusta." Arabella said. "Your gardens are magnificent. I have never seen so many summer flowers at once."

"Perhaps once we have eaten lunch, and after the boys open their gifts, I can show you the gardens. Maybe by then we will not need cooling charms." Augusta offered.

Lunch was a simple but enjoyable meal. The boys were served chicken nuggets and broccoli flowerets. The pieces were just the right size for them to stab with their forks without needing supervision. The adults had similar food, but in a more grown up presentation.

"Li'l tree." Harry said, holding a piece of brocolli up with his fork.

"Actually, it is the stem and leaves of the broccoli plant, it is not a tree at all." Severus replied to him. Severus refused to speak in baby talk to the young boys.

"Li'l broc-tree." Harry answered back. This made all the grown ups chuckle.

When the time came for opening the gifts, the boys were moved to the gift-table. The boys had each been given the same gift from each adult so there would be no jealousy. For each gift, Neville would pull a package off of his stack, and showed Harry which one matched in his stack. Each boy would then tear into the wrapping with enthusiasm and giggle and babble and play until Neville decided it was time for the next gift to be opened. They each received a summer outfit from Arabella, a play cauldron from Severus, a set of magical stacking blocks from Augusta, an aura-ball night-light from Minerva and a set of 5 wizard/witches figures from Albus. When all the wrappings were cleaned up the adults decided to have a walk around the gardens.

As the adults were strolling on the walking path between the sections of flowers they were talking of inconsequential things amongst themselves.

"Gran, dahlia." Neville said as he tugged excitedly on his grandmother's robe.

"Yes Dear. Those are dahlias." she responded automatically.

Harry was fascinated by the brightly coloured flowers that Neville had pointed up. He went up to them and inhaled their scent and then stroked the petals gently.

Farther down the path Neville again tugged on his grandmother's robes.

"Gran, iris." the little boy said.

"Yes Neville, those are irises. Neville and I spend a lot of time in the gardens. I find working in the flower beds very relaxing. Whenever we are here together I tell him the names of the plants I am working on." Augusta said to the adults as explanation of Neville's behaviour.

Again, Harry went to the flowers that Neville had pointed out and smelled them and stroked their petals.

The third time it happened, Neville pointed out the petunias to his grandmother.

"Tunia?" Harry asked. He walked up to the flowers and looked at them from all angles. "Tunia?"

"The flowers share the name of your aunt, Harry. They are called Petunias." Severus explained.

Harry then went through his routine of smelling and touching the blooms. "Tunias pwetty." He declared.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. Minerva had transfigured a pebble into a ball for the boys to play with while Severus was shown more of the gardens by Augustus. Before they knew it, it was time for Harry's gifts to go to Arabella's and Harry to go back home. As Albus lifted Harry to take him through the floo, Augustus handed Harry a small potted plant.

"Tunia!" Harry recognized the flower at once.

"I thought perhaps your aunt would enjoy the flower she shares her name with." Augusta said. "Thank you for coming today, we hope to see you again soon. Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Tankoo." Harry responded and waved bye -bye as Albus carried them into the floo and away from the Longbottom estate.

Harry was quickly passed around for good-byes at Arabella's house before Albus took him back to the Dursley's. As soon as the Dursley's front door opened, Harry rushed inside excitedly.

"Aun-Tunia, look, tunia." The little boy looked up, expecting to see his aunt, but was met by his uncle's glaring eyes.

"What's that you rambling about, boy? What's that you got there?" Vernon began to bluster. "I'll not have some bug infested weed in this house! Get that out of here!"

Harry stood shocked staring at his uncle. Luckily, his aunt came to the door when she heard the yelling.

"What do you have there Harry?" She asked gently.

Her calm voice was enough to grab the boy's attention. He turned to her and nervously answered, "Itsa tunia, Aun-Tunia."

"A petunia? Just like me." She smiled at the boy, but directed her comments toward her husband.

"I will not have that thing he brought in this house. Who knows what bugs that plant might bring." Vernon argued.

The headmaster, who nobody had yet acknowledged, looked towards the front room of the house, which had at least five different house plants growing in it. Petunia caught the look but was wary around Vernon.

"Harry, petunias need a lot of sunlight. Lets find a nice spot outside for the flower. We can water it every day and watch it grow." She walked out of the front door of the house holding Harry's hand in one of hers and the flowerpot in the other hand. Dumbledore followed her out and closed the door behind him.

"How about right here on the corner of the stoop? That should get a lot of sunlight in the morning. OK?" Petunia asked, and smiled at Harry.

"Tay." he said back, and smiled. He then stuck a finger in his mouth to suck. It was a habit he was nearly rid of and only showed itself when he was very tired or agitated.

"Mrs. Dursley, I have a muggle gift for Harry's birthday that I wanted to give him." The headmaster began to explain.

"Now is not a really good time." She answered quickly, flicking her eyes at the closed door.

"I was hoping to come by Tuesday, his birthday, around one o'clock." The headmaster clarified.

"Oh, that would be fine." Petunia said, relaxing.

"I will see you later this week, Harry." Albus said, hugging the boy. Harry hugged him tightly in return and waved bye.

Albus watched as Harry and his aunt went back into the house and the door shut behind them. He then walked back to Arabella's house so that he could apparate back to Hogwarts.

_----------------- Tuesday, July 31st Harry's 2nd birthday ---------------------------_

At precisely 1:05 in the afternoon, Albus knocked on the Dursley's door.

"Oh good, your here." Petunia said as she answered the door. She ushered the headmaster into the kitchen where the two two-year-olds were sitting in high chairs and drinking from sippy cups. "I just finished feeding them lunch. I made a small cake for Harry's birthday." She pulled a chocolate frosted cake out of the refrigerator and put three small birthday candles into it and lit them.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" she called. Dudley looked irritated at the attention that Harry was recieving, but he was quickly placated with a large piece of birthday cake.

Once they were finished with the cake, and the boys were cleaned up Dumbldore said "I have a gift for Harry outside. I actually think both of the boys will enjoy it."

Both boys were led out the kitchen door into the back yard. Set up in the corner of the yard was a muggle outdoor playset. It was made from hard plastic and was in the shape of a miniature castle. There was a small clubhouse, a climbing area and a slide. The boys squealed with delight and immediately began climbing up and through the new toy, trying to discover all there was about it. Petunia looked rather anxious about it.

"Are you sure this is appropriate? We did say no ... you-know-what in the house."

"I assure you, I bought this at a muggle toy store. There is no you-know-what about it." Albus retorted.

"Yes, but it seems.." she was cut off by her son's voice.

"Mummy, dus' like Pierce. 'E got piwate thip. I got cathle." Duddley babbled excitedly. Petunia looked almost relieved. If Duddley liked it then Vernon would not complain about it.

After watching the boys play together for a few more minutes Albus went to say goodbye to Harry. He recieved a hug and a thank you from Harry and a thank you from Dudley. He told Petunia he would see himself out and let her stay watching the boys.

When Albus closed the front door behind himself he looked to the corner of the stoop that just two days before Harry had put the petunia flower. There was no flower or flowerpot to be found on the stoop at all. The wizard looked around and found the flowerpot behind some of the low shrubs that bordered the house. He picked it up and noticed that the pot was cracked. Albus surreptitiously cast a repairing charm on the pot and placed the pot back in the corner of the stoop. He then watered the flower and cast a few protective spells over the pot and flower. Once Harry's gift to his aunt was safe, Albus walked back to Arabella's house and apparated back to Hogwarts.


	10. Reflection

On September first, Headmaster Dumbledore had announced two major changes at Hogwarts. The first change, and the one dear to the old wizard's heart, was that Severus Snape, the youngest certified Potions Master in centuries, was the new professor of potions and head of Slytherin house. It was a lot of responsibility for a man so young, but he had been easing into the position for the last year. Albus knew that things were going well for Severus when at the end of the last school year the students made a point to say goodbye to him, especially the youngest students which he had been tutoring or teaching for nearly the whole year.

The second change was that house tables would not be enforced on weekend lunches. When it was first announced the only ones to take advantage were siblings that were split between houses, and one or two inter-house couples. Now, the final weekend before the Christmas break, there were many groups of students taking advantage of the new rule. Study groups, quidditch fanatics and other groupings were scattered around the great hall. The older children tended to mingle less, as did the Slytherins, but the headmaster was pleased that the school atmosphere now less severely divided. He was sure that over time inter-house relations would improve even more.

Albus would be spending a few hours on Christmas day with Harry at Arabella's. The Dursleys would be going this year, just like last year, to Vernon's sister for the day. Vernon would not let them tell his sister about the boy, not being able to explain his magic and all. The Dursleys of this universe were taking decent care of Harry. The boy was being fed and clothed and had a room of his own. There was still something a bit sour in his treatment though. The Dursleys took Dudley to fairs and carnivals and other places that two year olds enjoyed going. They never brought Harry along. They would ask Arabella to watch Harry for longer hours instead of taking the boy with. Arabella had also mentioned to Albus that she never saw Vernon interact with Harry. Albus decided to put aside his thoughts and instead concentrate on the final touches to the gifts he was going to give out this holiday.

--_ Xmas _--_ Xmas _--_ Xmas _--_ Xmas _--_ Xmas _--_ Xmas _--_ Xmas _--

When the headmaster arrived at Arabella's Christmas day, Arabella and Severus were scurrying around the house, putting the final touches on the decorations and finishing up the cooking. The little house looked very festive and smelled wonderful. Arabella could give the Hogwarts house-elves a run for their money in the kitchen. The tree was as spectacular as he remembered from last year, but now there were some hand made decorations from Harry hanging on it too. Albus thought the tree looked even better with these.

A roaring noise from outside broke Albus out of his musings.

"That must be Hagrid." Commented Arabella. Albus saw Severus cast several reinforcing and strengthening charms to the chairs and sofa.

Albus answered the door when Hagrid knocked. "Happy Christmas, Rubeus"

"Thank you, Headmaster. I'm mighty pleased to be joining you today." The half giant had to bend down and turn sideways to fit through the front door of the house. He handed Arabella a bottle of home-made wine, "Thank you, ma'am for the invitation. I've been looking forward to seeing little Harry again."

Everyone sat themselves in the living room waiting for Minerva to arrive with Harry. Hagrid sat on the couch while the others sat on individual arm chairs. When Harry and Minerva arrived, the boy first ran to 'his' bedroom to retrieve his stuffed dragon 'Puff'. He then ran back to the living room to greet everyone, but stopped short when he saw Hagrid.

"You big!" He said, his mouth hanging open and his eyes bugged wide.

"Yes, I am." Replied the half-giant. Everyone was quietly chuckling at the look on Harry's face.

"Harry, this is Hagrid. He gave you the book of monsters last year." Explained the headmaster.

Harry scrutenized Hagrid, tilting his head left... then right. Apparently he came to a decision about the large man.

"Hagid, you read?" the boy asked.

"Yes, I read"

"Good." Said Harry, and went to the book shelf to get his favorite book. It happened to be the book Hagrid gave him last year for Christmas. Harry went back to Hagrid and set Puff on one of the man's huge legs, and then climbed up onto the other. Once he was settled he said "You read." and gave the man the book he was holding.

Hagrid laughed at the boy's antics. Apparently, when Harry felt comfortable he took charge of his surroundings. As Hagrid read about the animals, he also told Harry other facts about the animals, and even personal stories about them. Harry was fascinated. Albus looked on at Harry and Hagrid. Harry could barely be seen the way that he was tucked next to Hagrid's arm.

Severus and Minerva were embroiled in a cut-throat game of chess while they were carrying on a conversation with Arabella about muggle mystery novels - they all enjoyed Agatha Christie and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Hagrid and Harry were still looking at the book. Hagrid was trying to convince Harry that Puff was a Welsh Green, but Harry seemed to think Puff looked more like a Swedish Short-Snout. Albus was just soaking in the atmosphere. He was pleased at how comfortable everyone seemed with each other. He had nearly dozed off by the time Severus and Minerva agreed the game was a stale-mate and Arabella decided it was time to eat.

Minerva transfigured a regular dining room chair into an armless bench-sized chair and placed it at the head of the table for Hagrid. There seemed to be six conversations going on at once. Hagrid and Arabella were talking about how Arabella came to be Harry's babysitter, and his portal to the wizarding world. Albus and Severus were talking about the latest in potions and alchemy. Minerva and Arabella were discussing ways to create household products for squibs to use that would tap into their meagre magic. Albus and Minerva were talking about transfigurations, a subject they both loved and taught. And while all these cross conversations were going on, Harry would not let himself be forgotten.

The meal carried on this way for well over an hour. At once though, all the lively conversations halted when there was a sudden 'thunk'. Poor little Harry had gotten so tired he fell asleep at the table, and landed his face in the mashed potatoes on his plate. All of the adults jumped into action at once. Arabella lifted him while Severus cast a cleaning spell over him. He was then taken to bed by Arabella. By the time she returned most of the table was cleared off and the dishes were clean and put away.

When everyone had retired to the living room Albus pulled out his flask in preparation for a toast.

"It is time for a toast," he began. "To fixing mistakes."

"To seeing past facades and stereotypes." declared Arabella.

"To common causes and common goals." stated Minerva.

"To opening doors." Hagrid said in his booming voice.

"To personal growth and knowledge" finished Severus.

"I know it is unusual," Albus' voice cut in to everyone's thoughts, "but I wished this year to explain my toast. I have not had a close relationship with my brother for well over a hundred years now. I have been working to repair it, and last night, Aberforth agreed to meet me after Christmas dinner for drinks." Albus smiled at the memory, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "Normally toasts are about the people you are toasting with, and this was not. Perhaps, my sharing the reason for the toast would make up for my slight."

Moments later, while there was quiet conversation going on, a sleepy eyed Harry emerged from his bedroom, carrying Puff by the tail. He immediately went straight to Severus, climbed into the man's lap and snuggled himself in. Severus tried to look put-out by the boy's actions, but he did not fool anyone.

"Perhaps opening gifts will wake you up, Harry?" asked Severus.

Harry scampered off of Severus' lap and went to the tree to retrieve a gift. He returned to Severus and asked "Who for?"

Severus read the card, "Albus" he stated.

"Abus" Harry repeated, and walked over to Albus and gave him the gift. "Abus, pwesent"

"Thank you, Harry." Said the old wizard and began to open the gift.

As he did, Harry trotted back to the tree to get another gift. "Who for?" he asked Severus.

Severus looked at the card and told him, "Minerva"

"Minewma" Harry turned toward the tartan clad witch and handed her the box. "Kitty, pwesent."

And so it continued until all the gifts were handed out and opened. Many two year old cries of "NO! ME!" were heard when someone tried to retrieve a gift or help Harry carry the larger boxes.

When it was time for Minerva to take Harry back to the Dursleys, everyone walked out of the house together. Hagrid said goodbye and mounted the large motorcycle that was in the driveway and pulled away. Minerva and Harry began to walk toward Privet Drive. Albus, Severus and Arabella stood and watched them go.

"I had best be going." Severus said, breaking the silence. "I must check on the Slytherins that remained over the holidays."

The three went back inside and walked toward the fireplace

"Happy Christmas Severus, Albus." Arabella said and gave each of them a light, motherly peck on the cheek.

Severus floo-ed to his rooms and Albus to his office. Albus stood by the large window behind his desk and watched the snow fall. He was enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted. He knew it would not last long.


	11. Regression

(Disclaimer and A/Ns can be found in my profile - Thank you)  
(A **HUGE** thank you to all that have favorited/alerted/c2-ed the story - I hope you continue to enjoy it)

* * *

-- _Late January --_

Albus was in his office writing a letter. He felt like all he had done for the last year is write letters. He had written at least once a month to Remus Lupin, to try to get the man to return to Harry's life. Each letter including updates of the young boy's antics and pictures. Remus was just about the only source of information available regarding Harry's life before his parents were murdered. Albus was as-of-yet unable to get Remus to return, though he seemed to be softening to the idea now that Harry has been living as long without his parents as he lived with them. Albus was also unsuccessful in getting Remus to admit that his friends were animagi. Albus implied in one letter that he knew _something_ because of the incident when Sirius Black led Severus to the Shrieking Shack - nearly straight into Remus' transformed werewolf form. Albus asked how James Potter, who saved Severus, could have been at the shack when Remus had already transformed. Remus, however, would not betray his friends and did not respond to the headmaster's inquiry.

The headmaster had also been writing a series of letters to the Ministry regarding Hogwarts. Hogwarts was partially under Ministry control because of the simple fact that it was a magical school. Hogwarts actually got no funding from the Ministry, the funds to run it were came from tuition and donations. Albus' position as Supreme Mugwump and his role in the Wizengamot was helping him achieve his goal of making Hogwarts independent. The latest request by the Ministry was a reasonable one, that the Ministry hold a place on the Board of Governors of the school. Albus hoped that this would be the final request and the Wizengamot would be able to vote on it before the start of the next school year.

There were laws that Albus was trying to change or create. He knew these would take years but he began to lay the groundwork for them as soon as he realized he was sent back in time. One of the laws was that a person could not be given a Dementor's Kiss without a full and public trial. He knew that in his original life this was an issue both with Sirius Black (as an attempt), and Barty Crouch Jr.. He knew a law like this would not get passed now, at the height of the capturing of the Death Eaters, but he was hopeful that when things were calmer in a few years the law would go through.

Albus also wanted to change the laws regarding underage use of magic. The law, as it stood now, really only affected muggleborn wizards and witches. Since the user could not be detected, underage magic in a magical home was assumed to be adult magic. Albus wanted to rewrite the law so that underage muggles could use magic defensively (always) or as practice - with guardian's permission. This idea had a lot of opposition because of all of the secrecy laws. Albus figured that over the next five to ten years he would be able to work out a compromise with the leaders of the Wizarding World.

The letter Albus was writing now was to Bartemius Crouch. When Albus returned to this time, Bartemius was still a very high-powered individual in the Ministry. Albus did not cut his ties with the man when his status was reduced because of the arrest last year of his son, for torturing the Longbottoms. In the last year Albus had visited the Crouch home a number of times to talk to Bartemius, and visit with his wife who had fallen ill. Albus knew that it was around now that his wife and son would switch places with the help of polyjuice potion. He was hoping that his keeping up the letters and the visits would make the Crouches not switch places. Mrs. Crouch was very frail now, dying of a broken heart most say, and in Albus' other life died in the middle of February. It would not be long before Albus would know if the switch was made, and if it was he would have to decide on his next course of action.

-- _Mid April --_

There were some days that it just did not pay to get out of bed. That was what Albus thought as he sat in his office and stroked his phoenix's feathers. Fawkes trilled softly for him trying to calm him down. A few weeks ago, Bartemius Crouch had informed Albus that his wife has slipped into a coma. Crouch said he was going to maintain her magically as long as possible because he just could not bear the thought of letting her go - not after he lost his son to Azkaban. Albus had just come from visiting both the Crouch residence and Azkaban. Mrs. Crouch was indeed in a coma in her bed. Bartemius was casting daily charms, as recommended by the medi-wizards at St. Mungo's, to keep her alive. Only now that he was set in a routine and over the initial trauma of losing (but not quite losing) his wife, was Crouch going to be returning to work. When Albus left the Crouch home he went straight to Azkaban to check on the younger Crouch. Sure enough, there he was in his cell. Albus knew that Azkaban was difficult for its inmates, but Barty Jr. had totally lost his grip on reality. He was rocking back and forth against the wall of his cell, muttering about pleasing his master. It was sad to see someone so lost to Voldemort's evil. Once he was calm enough he put aside all his thoughts of the Crouch drama and went back to his (boring) administrative tasks.


	12. Removal

(Disclaimer and A/Ns can be found in my profile - Thank you)  
(Since you seem to have Vernon so much...)

_-- 2 1/2 weeks before Harry's birthday --_

Albus could tell that something was wrong with Harry. It was the Saturday three weeks before Harry's third birthday and Albus was caring for Harry with Arabella. Harry had been basically toilet trained for a few months already, but he had wet himself twice before lunch. Harry was also skittish around the cats, something which had never been before. Harry was not talking much and was sucking his fingers again. Albus was debating walking over to the Dursley's when Harry was napping. When Harry woke from his nap because of a nightmare, Albus' decision was made. Before Albus left, Arabella told him that Vernon's sister, Marge was visiting the Dursley's. She found Marge difficult to deal with. She also mentioned that Marge had a snippy, nasty pit-bull and both Marge and her dog did not like Harry.

When Dumbledore arrived at number four, Marge was in the living room sitting in an end chair, acting as if she were the queen - bossing around Petunia and fawning over her younger brother and nephew. Dudley was acting worse than ever, his misbehaviour being encouraged by his aunt and father. Petunia was acting nervous and meek. Albus took Petunia to the kitchen to talk. Mrs. Dursley admitted that they had never told Marge about Harry. This year, Marge had insisted on visiting for Dudley's birthday and decided to stay a few weeks. Vernon told her that Harry got dumped on them by the government's Department of Social Services when Harry's parents were killed in a car crash - hence the scar on the boy's head. Petunia felt she could not disagree once that story was out.

Albus had a generally uneasy feeling from the situation. Arabella called Petunia and told her she would keep Harry until 4pm Monday- when she was due at the Dursley's to help. Albus contacted the Denise Alton, the lawyer he had hired to deal with Harry's needs, and asked if Social Services could make a 'surprise' visit on Monday after 4pm. When Harry was informed that he would not be going back that night to number four, he seemed to relax, though he was still quieter than usual.

Dumbledore had meetings all Sunday and was not able to visit Harry, although Minerva told him Harry was fine, and quite happy to spend another night by at the Figg home. Arabella fire-called Monday night to inform Albus about the Child Welfare visit.

"As soon as we walked through the door, that menace of a woman set her dog on poor Harry." Arabella began to explain. "I could not deal with Dudley's awful behaviour and I was about to tell Petunia that I would take Harry to his room when there was a knock on the door. The man from Social Services was the same one that always comes, John Albertson, and he was not pleased to see a dangerous breed of dog in a house with two small children. Marge took offense to his remarks and set the dog on him. The man was not intimidated by the dog (unlike poor Harry who is petrified of the thing). When John did not react the dog got frustrated and bit him. Bad move. John called the police and the dog was confiscated and may be put down for being dangerous. Marge was livid and taking out her frustrations on John, Petunia and Harry. In the middle of all this ruckus, Vernon had come home early to spend some time with Marge.

"I had tried to get Harry out of the room, but John had wanted Harry there. The whole point of his visit was to see how Harry was faring with his family. So Marge is yelling at one officer about John, and trying to get her dog back. The dog was put in a muzzle but was barking terribly because he did not like it. Vernon was yelling at the other officer about them having caused turmoil in his house. Harry is clinging to me for dear life (poor boy). The whole time Petunia stood there unable to say a word, she seemed frightened out of her wits, and Dudley was being destructive and annoying. His father and aunt would slip him a candy every time he got to loud near them.

"Then it happened. " Arabella did love to tell a dramatic story. "Vernon turned on Harry and yelled 'Its all your fault you freak'. Well, John had already been unimpressed with what he saw, but this sealed it for him. John told the Dursleys they would have their day in court, and if they did not shape up then Dudley and Harry would be relocated. Marge was 'advised' by the police to leave the house. She would have her day in court regarding the dog. She threatened to sue John over the whole ordeal. Marge left in a taxi and the officers stuck the dog in their patrol car.

"Now that it was calmer in the house Harry had climbed out of my arms. He went to Petunia who was sitting on the couch and put his hand on her arm and said asked if she was hurt. It was amazing Albus, his quiet voice just cut through the room and everyone was listening. Petunia said no, but she was wearing long sleeves and we all know how hot it was today. Harry started to push up her sleeve and Vernon started yelling at the boy. Next thing you know, Vernon is handcuffed and in the back of the police car with that awful dog. Dudley started talking about how its OK that Daddy hits Mummy because that is how Mummy knows that Daddy is in charge. When a female police officer and her partner arrived the original officers left. I had to stay for a bit more because the lady officer took Petunia to a separate room to photograph her bruises.I made sure to remind John that Vernon has already been through the parenting classes, and the anger management classes. I must warn you Albus, if Petunia does not press charges or divorce Vernon then he may be allowed back after further 'treatment'. I brought Harry back with me tonight and I told Petunia we would be back by 10:00 in the morning. I know she has had a rough time of it. I just got Harry to bed before I floo-ed"

Albus rubbed his face wearily. "I appreciate you contacting me. Get some rest, Arabella."

So many thoughts were running through Albus' mind that he could not seem to hold on to a single one for long.

_Did Vernon hit Harry?_

_Was this just since Marge came to visit?_

_Would Vernon be allowed to return?_

_How could he protect Harry if that happened?_

Albus did the only thing he really could do at this point. He called Denise Alton and informed her of the latest news. She simply told Albus that she would be in touch with John and get back to Albus when there was something to tell him.

* * *

--_ the Saturday after Harry's birthday --_

Harry was sitting on Severus' lap being read to. The last few weeks had been rough on the boy but he was almost fully returned to his normal behaviour. Harry was still more quiet than he used to be, and more clingy. He was especially attached to Severus when the man was around.

Petunia had been encouraged to separate from Vernon and press abuse charges. There was a court order to keep Vernon away from Petunia and Harry. He was allowed supervised visits with Dudley once a week. Since this was his first offence, the courts were going pretty easy on him and he most likely would not have jail time. Because the Department of Family Services was involved with the family, most likely Vernon would have to go through a batterer's counseling program. Petunia agreed to not file for divorce and to go through family counseling once Vernon finished with this program.

Marge's pit-bull had been put down. Apparently there had been previous complaints about the dog in her neighborhood. Marge was livid and was trying to bring suit against John Albertson and Petunia. As a counterpoint to her suit, there was a court order for her to stay away from Petunia, Dudley and Harry. In addition, Marge had been warned against raising or breeding dangerous dogs. Marge immediately went out and bought herself a chihuahua - which may not be considered a dangerous dog but was a snippy one. Everyone was sure that the little dog would become a menace with Marge as its owner.

Albus decided to put these thoughts out of his head and just concentrate on celebrating Harry's birthday. Albus, Severus and Arabella spent the day playing with Harry and eating a picnic lunch - complete with a birthday cake.

About an hour before Harry was to be taken back home, Hagrid came by.

"Hiya Harry. You've grown so much, look at ya'!" Hagrid said to the boy. Harry smiled but tried to hide in the folds of Severus' clothes.

"I got something here for ya'. Now mind ya', I need to take it back to its Mum cuz its only a wee thing." Hagrid pulled out a small black puppy from one of his many pockets. The pup was almost solid black - she had a white patch on her chest and the tips of her back paws were white. She also had a forked tail, with a white tip on each side of the fork.

Harry coiled away from the little dog. Hagrid kept the pup in his hand (which was quite a bit larger than the dog. Albus went over to pet the small creature.

"This here is a half crup." Hagrid explained. "That's why the colouring is all messed up. She should be mostly white with a bit o' black n' brown. But she came out black. Lovely little thing, ain't she?"

Harry slowly had been approaching the dog, who had not moved from Hagrid's hand. Albus was still petting her softly when Harry came up next to him to stroke the puppy. As soon as Harry touched the dog her ears perked up. It startled Harry a bit. slowly over the next hour, Harry got used to the puppy. When she got to active Harry would pull away. Hagrid let the puppy teethe on his large fingers. When the pup got too active Hagrid put her back in his pocket and told the group he had to get her back to her mom.

When Hagrid stood to go, Harry hugged one of his massive legs and said goodbye. After Hagrid was gone Harry turned to Severus, "That was a good doggie?" Harry half asked, half stated.

"Yes, quite a well behaved dog, wasn't she?" Severus replied.

"She a baby. Didn't bark much."

"She is quite young, but Hagrid will train her well. She will be taught to be careful around people and she will help Hagrid when she gets older. She will bark to communicate, to talk, to Hagrid when she needs to." Severus tried to explain to the three year old.

The subject of the puppy was dropped. Harry needed time to process that not all dogs were like Aunt Marge's beast. Maybe a few more visits by Hagrid and the puppy - over the next month or so - would help with that.

Albus watched as Severus walked Harry back to number four. It was interesting how Severus spoke to Harry like an adult, refusing to use 'kid speak'. Albus smiled, Harry did not seem to mind at all. The boy had grown and changed so much over the last year and a half. Albus felt a great sense of honour that he was able to be part of that. As much as he knew, Albus was still not sure what would be in Harry's future. But he knew that Severus, Minerva, Arabella, himself, and now Hagrid, would be there to deal with whatever might be in store for the boy.


	13. Revealing

(Disclaimer and A/Ns can be found in my profile - Thank you)

The summer was drawing to a close, much to Albus' dismay. Since Vernon had been removed from number four Privet Drive, Albus, Minerva and Severus each increased their visits to the area. They regularly went on outings with Harry, Petunia and Dudley. Dudley's behaviour had become more predictable since Vernon's influence was removed from the home. Dudley was still a loud, active boy, but there was hope that the unprovoked violence would stop. Petunia seemed a bit a loose ends without a husband around. She turned all her energy towards the boys and keeping house, but this was quickly becoming an unhealthy obsession.

Albus and Petunia were sitting on a bench in the play-park near Privet Drive. Petunia was nervously watching the boys. She appeared ready to spring into action as soon as they needed her.

"Petunia, relax. The boys are fine. Let them play." Albus said, trying to get her to calm down.

"Its just ... I ... they need me." she asked, more than remarked.

"Yes, they do. And you need them. The real question is, what else do you need?"

"I don't need... I just..." Petunia took a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts. She looked uncomfortable and tense, like her skin was too tight for her. "Its hard, just me and the boys all the time. You all have been great helping me take them on outings and keeping them distracted. I do not really have much in common with any of you and... its just difficult." She looked around nervously, as if expecting someone to be listening in to the conversation. "I spoke with Vernon yesterday. He told me that if I do not help his petition for unsupervised visits with Dudley then he will stop paying the support he was ordered to. I won't be able to pay the mortgage or utilities. I was thinking of getting a job, but I married right out of school and do not have any experience at all." She looked afraid, and defeated.

Albus stroked his beard, deep in thought. "I know you cook very well, perhaps you could work for a restaurant or caterer? What else is involved in running a muggle household? Maybe there is something else you could do."

As the conversation continued Petunia relaxed and she dared to hope that her current situation could improve. After they left the park, Albus and Petunia walked around Little Whinging while the boys were relaxing in their strollers. They entered every food establishment and asked about employment. Unfortunately, only waitresses were needed. Petunia thought that would be too much of a physical strain on her.

Hope was restored to Petunia when the group returned home and she looked through the classified ads of the local paper. There was a handyman who was looking for someone to take his calls, schedule his appointments and deal with the billing. After speaking with the man - Roy - it was agreed that Petunia would take the job. Roy would pay to have an extra phone line installed in Petunia's home and would attach an answering machine to it for off hours. Petunia would basically be his phone service and scheduler. He was generally paid on the spot but she would deal with issuing receipts and keeping track of the few that did owe him money.

Petunia knew that this job would not be enough to cover all of the bills that could not be paid with the magic credit card, should Vernon decide to stop paying support. Still, this was a step in the right direction for her. It was decided that the boys would be put into a playgroup during weekday mornings. This would be good for the boys' social skills, and it would give Petunia a few hours of work without the boys in the background. Albus was pleased that Petunia was starting to build a life independent of Vernon Dursley.

August 25...

Albus and Severus were enjoying a quiet tea in Albus' offices.

"Tell me Severus, how is the medi training going with Poppy?" Albus asked.

"It has been rather intense since school let out. She has been quite kind to give so much of her holiday towards training me." Severus answered.

"And do you believe this will have a positive impact on your potions brewing, as you hoped?"

"Most assuredly. I believe that now that I have a better grasp of human physiology that I can better understand the effect of the ingredients themselves."

"I am truly delighted, my boy. Tell me, do you think you are up for a challenge?" Albus' eyes were twinkling madly.

"What are you trying to get me in to, old man?" Severus asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Remus Lupin is considering returning to the area. I have finally convinced him that he could do more good helping with Harry than hiding. I was hoping you could develop something to help control his mind during transformations on some level."

During the headmaster's explanation Severus' posture had stiffened, and his facial expression turned cold. "I believe there have been attempts in the past to control a werewolf transformation. I will start my research immediately." Severus stood to leave.

"Severus, sit down." Dumbledore knew that the subject of Remus Lupin would be touchy with Severus. He softened his tone, "Please." Severus made no move to sit. Albus sighed. "Severus, please let's discuss this. You know that if you succeed then you will become world renowned, every potions periodical will be clamoring to print your articles. Right now, werewolves only have potions to relieve some of their symptoms after their transformations, but those a little more than healing potions. What I believe you can do is so much more."

Severus was still standing in a defensive pose. "I already agreed, Sir," Albus winced at the title, "I do not understand why you are going on about it. If nothing else, the wolf's return will guarantee me some much needed free time. As I have said, I will begin at once." Severus once again turned to leave, but a gentle hand on his arm stopped him. Albus had quickly and silently crossed the room. The Albus looked into the angry potion-master's eyes.

"Why would you have more free time? I have no intention of letting Remus teach potions." Albus' hand was still on Severus' arm, and the older man spoke gently.

"Surely Remus will take over my responsibilities with the Potter scion?"

'I think not!" Albus said hotly. While Severus' stance was still tense, something within his eyes seemed to ease. "You have agreed to look after Harry's physical development as well as his pre-school wizarding education, and I expect you to stick to your agreement. Now, if Remus is able to safely return, and you need more free time, then I am sure we can have him visit Harry in your stead - sometimes. Understood?" Albus was looking deeply into Severus' eyes. The younger wizard gave one curt nod of the head and allowed his mentor to guide him back to his chair.

After a few tense moments Severus began to speak, "I thought.." he stopped, cleared his throat, and began again. "Nearly two years ago, you asked me to spy for you on the Dark Lord, and I agreed. After the Potters were murdered you told me that the Dark Lord would return, but you also asked me to care for Harry. I believed that with Lupin's return you meant to free me up for my original task."

"Tell me Severus, did you enjoy serving Voldemort? Did you crave the power of Dark Magic? Were the death eaters worth belonging to?"

"No, yes, maybe." Severus answered the questions without elaborating, shame creeping into his voice.

"Now answer this: Do you enjoy watching Harry play? Do you crave seeing the boy smile? Is our odd little family worth belonging to?"

Severus met Albus' eyes, "Yes." Albus could see what it cost the young wizard to admit that.

"That is why you can not spy any longer. He would know." There was no need to expound on who 'he' was. "And he would know that now you have something to lose. I have something to lose, and I could not bear asking you to go through that. I am here ... we are where we are today because I care for you - and for Harry. I will find another spy, or another way to spy, or maybe I wont. But I will not risk you."

The tension that had been present in Severus since the first mention of Remus Lupin, had finally disappeared. Severus, who had never been one to deal well with heavy emotions, pulled out a chess board and began setting up the pieces. The evening continued with some chess and some more tea.


	14. Reunion

(Disclaimer and A/Ns can be found in my profile - Thank you)

--

It was Christmas time again at Arabella's. Minerva had gone to collect Harry from his aunt's home. Albus was standing by the window, pretending to look out, but really he was watching Severus trying to hide himself in a shadowed corner of the room. Off in another part of the room, Arabella Figg was engaging Remus Lupin in conversation. Of course, if it weren't for Severus, Remus would not be visiting. The wolfsbane potion Severus formulated was much different than the one Albus remembered from his other incarnation. This potion was based on a transfiguration potion. Taken once before sunset of the day of the full moon, it forces the afflicted werewolf person to transform to a regular wolf. After sunset, when the werewolf transformation would usually happen, the werewolf in the human is fooled into thinking that the transformation already happened. There is still some internal changes, both mental and physical, as the transfigured regular wolf becomes a werewolf. All in all the physical effects of the change are much easier on the human, and the person is better able to keep their human thoughts.

Remus Lupin had spent the last three full moons in a safe area of the Hogwart's dungeons. During those months the potion was altered and improved. Remus and Severus were able to work closely together in order to get the potion to where it was. The most interesting find during those months was that the saliva of the werewolf was neutralized, meaning a bite from a werewolf under the influence of this potion would not cause a person to become a werewolf. During the time that Severus was developing this potion, Damocles Belby had published his dissertation on the wolfsbane potion that Albus remembered from before. This potion was based on a mind altering potion. It needed multiple doses before the full moon in order to fully affect the mind. Severus and Damocles have been corresponding recently, in an effort to combine the two potions for maximum effect.

'So really," Albus thought to himself, "it is Severus' own fault that Remus is here, and that he himself is hiding in a corner." Albus knew that Severus was not hiding from Remus himself. The two had worked well together, and though they would never be friends they were tolerating each other. No, the reason Severus was hiding was about to walk through the door.

"Happy Christmas everyone!" Chirped Minerva, as she brought Harry in and helped him take off his winter gear.

Harry, noticing a new face, hid behind Minerva. Remus was frozen in place. "Ach, really!" Minerva complained as she picked up Harry and took him over to where Remus stood. "Harry, this is Remus Lupin. He was friends with your mum and dad." When the boy did not respond she jostled the boy and rebuked him gently. "Harry, why don't you say 'Hello' to Mr. Lupin?"

Harry, who was always shy around new people, mumbled a quick 'Hello' and smiled at Remus. Albus noticed that Severus was trying not to pay attention to the goings on from his corner of the room.

The day continued much the same as the previous Christmas days had at Arabella's. Harry ran around playing while the adults were talking about something-or-another (mostly Harry). Harry mostly stayed away from Remus. The whole morning was spent with Remus watching Harry, while Severus watched Remus and Harry and Albus watching Severus. It was comical to the point the the ladies in the house rolled their eyes frequently at their male counterparts.

At one point, Harry tripped on something, as an excited and active three year old would do. Remus was the closest to the boy and helped to get Harry back to his feet. Harry looked deeply into Remus' eyes for a moment. Feeling uncomfortable under the boy's serious scrutiny, Remus asked Harry if he was OK. Harry then snapped out of his daze, nodded at the man, and ran off.

After lunch everyone went to open gifts. Harry decided to sit himself in Severus' lap for the event. It took nearly an hour for all the gifts to be distributed, opened and oohed and aahed over. Albus could tell that Severus was relaxing. His posture was still stiff and formal, but the tension seemed to be gone from it. When it was all over, Harry refused to budge from Severus' lap. The potions master, who had barely spoken a word all day, ended up reading book after book to the boy - until it was time for Harry to be taken back to his aunt's.

Minerva prepared Harry to go and everyone gave the boy hugs goodbye. When Remus bent down to say goodbye to Harry, he put out his hand for the boy to shake. Harry put his little hand into Remus' larger one, and began to stare into Remus' eyes again.

"You feel OK?" the little boy asked.

"Yes, I feel better than I have in a long time." Remus answered honestly. It was almost two weeks after the full moon so his health was at its best. That combined with seeing Harry had him feeling better than ever.

Harry got a confused look on his face. "You not sick?" He asked, trying to figure something out that only he seemed to comprehend.

"Sometimes I get sick, but today I feel great." Remus replied.

"OK." Harry said and he shrugged, apparently not figuring out what he wanted.

With final goodbyes, Minerva left with Harry. Thus ended another Christmas Day at Arabella's.


	15. Ridiculousness

(Disclaimer and A/Ns can be found in my profile - Thank you)

-- July 5th --

Albus was sitting back and relaxing in his office. He had just sent out a letter to the next DADA professor. While wished he knew how to break Voldemort's curse on the position, it was easier than it used to be because he knew who to get for the next ten years or so. He did not have any interesting changes for the coming school year. The free sitting lunches on the weekends were going very well and he could see all the houses becoming closer because of it. Maybe next year he would implement something new.

Harry's life was settling down nicely. Remus came to see Harry a few more times but never within a week of the full moon. They got along well, but even to Albus it was noticeable that Harry would not sit on Remus' lap when the older wizard read to him. It was not out of fear or because Harry was not familiar with Remus - because Harry sat on Hagrid's lap the very first time they met.

A sudden crackling from the fireplace caught his attention.

"Headmaster? Albus? We need you." Came Arabella's voice as her head popped into his fireplace.

"Good day, Arabella. How can I help you?" He answered her.

"There was a bit of a ... incident. I think its best if you came by number four as soon as you could."

"Severus is at a potions conference. Was anyone hurt? Should I contact Poppy?"

"No, no one was hurt. Just please come soon." She answered and pulled her head out.

Albus contacted Minerva and the two of them were at Petunia Dursley's home within ten minutes. In general life at number four was calm. Vernon no longer lived there and never would again. Sometime after he finished the batterer's counseling program that he had been forced to take, the family began family counselling. The first session was the last when Petunia showed up with Harry as well as Dudley. Vernon had begun to yell about Harry being a freak, and breaking up his happy family. The counselor quickly called an end to the session, before it had really begun. Petunia had soon after filed for divorce and received full custody of Dudley, the house and child support - because of Vernon's past abuse.

The tension in the air surprised Albus and Minerva. Petunia was acting jumpy, so much so that Arabella had given her a stiff drink to try and calm her down

"My dear, what has you so on edge?" Albus asked.

Petunia pointed at Harry with a shaky hand. "He's doing things, stuff, already."

"Things? Stuff?" Minerva asked, hoping for clarification.

"I was preparing dinner, but the boys were edgy and wanted a snack. Arabella gave them some cut up fruit. I was facing the stove and heard a noise. When I turned around the cabinet was open and a box of biscuits was ... floating ... out towards Harry. Dudley saw the whole thing and it frightened him terribly. My poor Duddy-kins."

Accidental magic is very normal at this age." Minerva tried to explain.

"Accidental, my Aunt Fanny!" Petunia shrieked. "This was 100 on purpose, he did not even deny it!"

Taken aback, Albus turned towards The boy in question. "Harry can you tell me what happened? Do you know why Aunt Petunia is so upset?"

"Cuz I took the cookies without asking." Harry answered, looking contrite.

"See - " Petunia began - but cut herself off when the headmaster raised his hand to stop her.

"Do you remember what happened before? Can you tell me why or how you took the biscuits?"

"We wanted a snack. A'bella gave us fruit. It was OK but Dudley really wanted a biscuit. So we went to the kitchen when A'bella wasn't looking and I got the biscuits for me and Dudley." Harry answered, all the time looking at his feet.

"I see. Dudley do you have anything to add?" The old wizard asked.

Dudley shook his head.

"Did Harry frighten you when he got the biscuits?" Albus asked, based on Petunia's information.

"No, I like biscuits." He answered and looked at his mother guiltily. "Harry gets them for me all the time."

Petunia gasped at this and looked disapprovingly at both boys.

"I would like to try something. Harry could you get something for me? The same way you get Dudley biscuits?" Albus asked.

"NO! We agreed we would have none of that in the house. What if the neighbors found out...what if the boys talk about it in daycare.. you cant." Petunia was yelling, and shaking again.

Petunia, we need to find out exactly what is going on, so that we can resolve it. If it was accidental then there is nothing I can do. if Harry is channeling his magic purposely, then we will explain to him that he can only do that at Arabella's - and teach him how to do it properly so that will not endanger anyone. Let us get the facts first. Please take a deep breath and let me continue." He looked around the room and saw a pile of bed linens - apparently used by the boys when they watched television. "Harry, could you get me your pillow? Just like you did with the cookies."

Biting his lip and screwing up his face in concentration, Harry tried. After a full minute the pillow in the stack still had not budged.

"That is enough Harry, thank you." Albus said, breaking the boy's concentration. "I guess that is all then. It was obviously accidental magic. There is nothing we can do but remind the boys not to talk about it outside of the home... which it seems they were not doing anyway."

Good-byes were said and Albus and Minerva returned to Hogwarts.

With that Albus thought the matter was settled, until an hour later a mildly hysterical Arabella floo-called to inform him that not only Harry's pillow, but blanket and sheets were all piled up by his closed bedroom door when they went to put the boys to bed.

-- July 31 --

Since the discovery of Harry's not-so-accidental-magic Severus, Minerva and Albus each arranged their schedules so that one of them would be at Arabella's for at least an hour a day teaching Harry to control and direct his magic. While Harry's magic had purpose behind it, there was still no wand to focus it so there was still a wildness to the magic. Also, as a child developed there were peaks and valleys to their magical access and this was a potential for danger if Harry was not taught to control himself. Harry spent part of his day summoning and hovering objects. His teachers all saw that the boy had a ridiculously easy time with these tasks. Severus decided to show his mischievous side by teaching Harry simple unlocking spells and colour changing spells. Albus only discovered this after his long beard was turned blue by a giggling boy.

This time was Dudley's first real introduction to the other side of Harry's life. While he already knew the people involved he did not really ever spend time with them before. They could not teach Dudley any magic but they could teach him about magic and its proper uses. It ends up that Dudley enjoyed the stories in the books and the moving pictures.

That is how Dudley became the only muggle at Harry Potter's fourth (wizard) birthday party. Neville Longbottom was there, of course, as was a number of children from known light families that would later be in Harry's year at Hogwarts. The families did not know exactly where they were sending their children, but they were persuaded by Albus to allow their children to attend. Ronnie Weasley, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott were all in attendance. There were a number of games, none of which required magic so Dudley was able to play them all. Stories were told, gifts opened and cake was eaten. Generally, a good time was had by all - until, just as the parents were floo-ing in to pick up their children, Harry turned everyone's hair the same color as Ronnie's. 'Everyone' included Severus, Albus and Arabella who were the adults organizing the party. The children were all crying hysterically as their parents showed up. Quickly enough things were sorted out and the children were on sent their way.

As Harry was walking out the door with his aunt Petunia, Albus caught him giving Severus a 'high five'. 'How ironic,' Albus thought to himself, 'that Severus would be teaching Harry to be a Marauder.'(Disclaimer and A/Ns can be found in my profile - Thank you)


	16. Revelation

(Disclaimer and A/Ns can be found in my profile - Thank you)

* * *

Since all of the wizard children that were at Harry's birthday party got along so well, the parents and guardians decided that they should get together more often. One Saturday near the middle of September most of the kids met at the Longbottom estate. Minerva and Mrs. Macmillan went along to help out. Harry was told, in the strictest of ways, that he was not allowed to use his magic on purpose in other peoples homes. The outing was a success and the next one was planned for the beginning of November at the Weasley home.

Albus could not have been happier that the outing would be at the Borrow. He immediately volunteered to help out. Severus decided that he would also be on hand, as would Mrs. Abbott. Molly still had Percy, the twins, Ronnie and Ginny at home - so she would need all the help she could get with the extra children. Albus' reasons for volunteering were not as simple as the other adults'. He wanted to see if Peter Pettigrew was already living at the Weasley's in his animagus form. This was the first real opportunity Albus had to try to capture the real man who betrayed the Potters.

Albus was extremely on edge the morning of the outing. His constant twisting of the ends of his long beard had drawn Severus' attention more than once - before even leaving Hogwarts. Albus used his occlumency skills to push back his emotions and stop his fidgeting.

When they finally arrived at the Borrow, Harry stayed in the background for a while. He was not an overly shy boy, but he was cautious with new people or in new surroundings. Albus supposed this was his way of adjusting to new situations. Since Harry did not know Percy or Ginny - or the extremely boisterous twins, Fred and George, he stayed by Neville's side for the first hour or so that they were at the Weasley's. Neville and Harry knew each other the best, and Neville too appreciated having a friend nearby with all these new people around. Once Harry adjusted, he began urging Neville to participate in the games.

Albus had been looking for an opportunity to ask about the families pets and familiars. That was resolved when the mischeivous twins retrieved Percy's sleepy pet rat, Scabbers, from Percy's room and threw it into the mix of four year old children playing in the living room. the rat itself was shocked into awareness and began scampering and scurrying between the children and around the small room. Hannah was scratched by the rat and began screaming hysterically, which only agitated the rat more as it tried to run for cover.

"Accio rat." Severus called, thinking this would be the quickest way to remove the rat from the children's presence. Albus had moved next to Severus and discreetly kept his wand trained on the rat.

Mrs. Weasley disappeared up the stairs with the twins - the right ear of George being grasped by her left hand and Fred's left ear by her right hand. Mrs. Abbott came over to calm Hannah down. The rat, now out of danger from the kids, was falling back asleep in Severus' hands.

"Thats Scabbers. He's Percy's pet rat." Ronnie began chattering. "He mostly sleeps. He's pretty dull. See his front paw, he's missing a toe." All the children gathered around Severus to look at the dull rat with the missing toe. Ronnie pet him and continued to share his knowledge of the rat. "We got him forever ago, maybe even before Ginny." The children, including Hannah who had calmed down, were all taking turns petting the rat.

"Really, Mr. Weasley? How interesting. Most pet rats do not live longer than 2 years." Severus commented as Neville was petting Scabbers.

When it was Harry's turn to pet the rat his hand froze about six inches away from the animal. "Its a kitty-rat?" he asked, looking at Ronnie.

"Wassa kitty-rat?" asked Ronnie. Albus understood and made his wand more visible. Severus looked very perplexed at this.

"It changes, a kitty, a rat, a person... like kitty-Minerva." Harry answered.

Severus' eyes widened as it dawned on him what Harry was trying to say. The rat in his hands apparently understood also and tried to escape from Severus' grasp. Severus held on to the rat, but its sudden movement made Hannah nervous. By this time Mrs. Weasley had returned and was looking very confused at the conversation.

"Mrs. Abbott, perhaps the children would like to go outside and play a game of tag?" Albus suggested.

As soon as the children were out of the room, Albus stunned the rat. "Molly, I think it wise for you to contact Arthur and ask him to return home immediately. And ask him to bring some Aurors along." Albus told her. Mrs. Weasley did as she was asked. She was a bit too confused to even ask any questions.

About twenty minutes later, Arthur Weasley came through the floo with two Aurors. The first was a tall, well built black man in his early thirties named Kingsley Shacklebolt. The second was a medium height, scrawny thin white man in his late thirties. His hair was pinned back in a long brown ponytail. His name was John Williamson. As soon as Arthur made the introductions, Albus began to explain the situation.

"Gentleman, and lady, we have reason to believe that this rat is really an animagus." Molly gasped.

"Why would you think that?" asked Williamson.

"If I may, Arthur, how long have you had this pet?" Albus asked.

"Let me think.. he showed up December, after Ginny was born. That is nearly three years." Arthur answered.

"And what was his physical condition when he arrived, compared to now?" Albus continued.

"Well, he was much like his is now, a bit thinner maybe from living in the wild. He must have been in a fight or something, because he is missing a toe. Other than that he has not changed much at all."

"Thank you. Now, Severus, what can you tell us about the growth patterns and life expectancy of a rat?"

"A rat is fully grown by six months. It can be expected to live only about a year in the wild but up to three years as a pet." Severus stated.

"Sirs," Albus addressed the Aurors, "there is a child here who is apparently sensitive to animagus creatures. I have witnessed this myself when Professor Minerva McGonagall was in her cat form near the child. This child had a similar reaction to the rat, and even asked if the rat could change. When this happened the rat became agitated and I stunned it. I apologize for taking you away from your important tasks but I felt it prudent. After all, why would a wizard be living for years in his animagus form if he had nothing to hide?" Albus concluded, leaving the Aurors to decide the next move.

The Aurors spent a moment to confer. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, we will leave the choice to you." Shacklebolt told them. "If your pet it not a rat then preforming the spell we have in mind will have no effect and will not harm your pet."

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head. "Do it." She said. "We need to know."

Severus placed the rat on the floor and cleared a human sized space around him. As soon as the blue light from the transformation spell hit the rat, he began to change. By the time he was fully transformed back into human form, Albus' stunning spell had worn off. Peter Pettigrews shifty eyes took in the situation. There were no children in sight. He was surrounded by six adults, each had their wand pointing straight at him.

"Peter Pettigrew, how truly amazing to see you." Severus was the first to speak after recognizing his one time school-mate (and tormentor). "Especially as you have been dead for the last three years."

"Si.. Sirius... he was trying to kill me. Same as he killed James and Lily." His eyes shifted to the headmaster. "It was all I could do to get away from him. He threatened me and shot a spell at me. I was barely able to transform in time. There was this huge explosion, as it was I lost my finger." He held up his hand as if to prove his point. "So.. So I ran. I have been to afraid to reveal who I really was."

"Three years is a long time to live as a rat, Mr. Pettigrew." Williamson said, none to kindly. "Especially from a man in jail, surrounded by dementors."

"He.. he would send someone after me. A Death Eater." Peter was shaking and stuttering.

"Mr. Pettigrew, when you transformed did you happen to have your wand on you? Is it still intact?" Asked Shacklebolt.

Pettigrew's eyes flicked from one person to the next. Albus could practically hear his thoughts, without legilimency, they were so loud. He did not want to give up his wand, he wanted to escape.

"I.. don't.. I" Pettigrew was trying to stall.

"If I may." Severus said coldly. "Accio the rat's wand." Pettigrew's wand floated out of his robes toward Severus. Pettigrew made a grab for it but was instantly hit with five stunning spells.

Severus handed the wand over to the Aurors. They immediately performed the _Prior Incantato_ spell and found that the last spell performed was over three years ago, it was an _Incendio_ spell.

"While it is possible he is telling the truth," commented Albus, "And as much as I would like to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, I find it difficult in this case. Perhaps you could take him back to the ministry and question him under Veritaserum?"

"Headmaster, if I may suggest," Severus removed a small bottle from his robes, "there is no need to wait."

There were nods all around. Williamson took the bottle from Severus' hand and administered three drops into the unconcious mouth of Peter Pettigrew. He then performed the _Enervate_ spell to wake up Pettigrew.

Pettigrew's relief at still being in the Weasley home showed on his face, until...

"State your full name and date of birth." Shacklebolt said in an official tone.

"Peter Walter Pettigrew. March 8th, 1959." As the answer left his mouth, Pettigrew realized he had been dosed. Panic flashed in his eyes and he glared at Severus accusingly.

"What happened between you and Siruis Black on November 1st, 1981?" Shacklebolt's inquiry continued.

"Sirius chased me down and found me in Muggle London. He started screaming at me and threatening me. It was attracting a lot of attention from the muggles. I managed to keep a number of them between himself and myself. Finally, I saw a sewer opening and knew that was my only chance to get away from him. I cut off my finger so it would look like I was killed, and cast an _Incendio_ at a gas line. Even before the spell hit, I had transformed and was running in the sewer."

"How did you come to live here, at the Weasley's?"

"I knew I wanted to stay close to the wizarding world, in case there was word of my Lord's return." Gasps were heard from around the room. "He said that he was able to cheat death. That he had performed certain rituals that would give him immortality. I tried living in Diagon alley, but it was too exposed in the winter. I was able to find this remote family to live with and I have been here since."

"Who were James and Lily Potter's secret keeper?"

A smile bloomed on Pettigrew's face. "I was. It was my moment of glory when I was able to share the information with The Dark Lord. I was able to convince Sirius that he would be killed, and as secret keeper the secret would die with him. I made him fearful of locking James and Lily in limbo without being able to break the Fidelius. I told Sirius the secret myself, but for all other's that were informed I used notes that I wrote forging Sirius' handwritting."

"I think we have enough - _Stupefy_." Williamson had enough.

Severus' hands were shaking in anger. By the time the Aurors had Pettigrew bound for transport, Severus had left the room. Albus found him in the kitchen looking out the window at the kids playing outside.

"Sirius loved James." Severus said, sensing Albus' presence. "They were like brothers, those two. For better or worse. The idea that he had betrayed James, after the way he turned against his family, never really made sense. I thought maybe he had a change of heart after Regulus disappeared. The fact that Pettigrew, the cowering leach, was given the responsibility to be the Potter's secret keeper is mind boggling. That weak willed, spineless simpleton killed them. He killed Lily. He caused Harry to be an orphan. He..." Severus' voice broke off. His hands were clutched at his sides.

"You restrained yourself admirably. You are to be commended." Albus told Severus. "Perhaps you have in your endless pockets some calming draught?"

"I DO NOT NEED.." Severus began to yell.

Albus ignored his rant and continued without missing a beat. "I believe that Molly would benefit from one. Possibly Arthur too. Imagine finding out your pet is a Death Eater."

Severus took a deep breath and pulled two bottles out of his robes. Albus took one and went to bring it to the Weasley parents. Before he exited the kitchen he noticed Severus take a small sip from the other vial - all the time his eyes were fixed on the children playing outside.

The Weasley children were told that since Scabbers had scratched Hannah he could no longer be trusted and they had to get rid of him. The children were all very upset, especially Percy who was primary owner of the rat. Before Albus left the Weasley's he told Arthur and Molly that he would send over one or two of Arabella's kittens later in the week. One of her half kneazles had a litter about two months ago and the kittens were already being placed in homes. Albus told her that it was the least he could do after being partly to blame for their pet rat being confiscated.

Back at Arabella's Albus and Severus asked Harry how he knew that the rat was not a regular rat.

"He felt sparkley, like kitty-Minerva." Harry answered

"And how does she feel when she is not a kitty?" asked Albus.

Harry shrugged. "Just regular." He answered.

"What is regular, can you describe it?"

"Sort of smooth and warm, like a blankey."

"Do I feel that way too?"

Harry nodded.

"Do all people?"

Harry shook his head. "Not Mr. Lupin."

"So, how does Remus feel?"

Harry scrunched up his nose."Like he has a tummy-ache."

"What about Hagrid? Does he also feel like a blanket?" Albus was fascinated by Harry's ability. He was wondering if it was emathic, emotive or something else.

"Like a blankey. Almost everyone is like a blankey. Some thicker or warmer, but like a blankey."

"Does anyone else you know not feel that way?"

Harry looked down at his shoes and shook his head.

"Really, no one else?" Albus asked one last time.

Through his fringe, Harry looked at Severus, but shook his head

"Tell me Harry, how do **I** feel." Asked Severus.

Harry still kept his eyes on the floor. "Like you have a boo-boo."

"Does it upset you that I feel that way?" Severus asked, thinking he somehow repulsed the boy.

Harry shook his head. "But nobody likes being different."

"True, but everyone is different in some way. So I have a... boo-boo as you call it. You have green eyes and Albus has a very long white beard. I am OK with it, as long as you are OK with me being different in this way."

"Its OK, Mr. Snape, I just want you to feel better."

"I do Harry. Believe me, I do. But if you ever feel anyone else who feels like me, or like Mr. Lupin, or anyone else that feels uncomfortable to you, please tell us."

Harry agreed, and with that, the conversation was over and a very tired four year old was returned to his home.


	17. Recurring

(Disclaimer and A/Ns can be found in my profile - Thank you)

* * *

When Albus arrived at Arabella's on Christmas day, Minerva was setting the table with Harry - trying to teach him which side of the plate to put the forks. Arabella and Severus were in the kitchen putting the final touches on their lunch feast. While Albus went to set his presents under the tree he could hear Severus and Arabella discussing how to season the gravy.

"This is not a healing potion Severus, a little extra ground sage will not ruin it." Albus could hear Arabella complaining.

"Perhaps not, but the rosemary will bring out the sweetness in the garlic, the sage will leave a bitter aftertaste."

Albus chuckled to himself, he knew Severus would lose this argument. No one was able to win an argument with Arabella in her own kitchen, and since the outcome was always amazing, most people did not try very hard.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Volunteered Albus.

As expected, it was Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Thanks to Harry discovering Peter Pettigrew at the Burrow, the Ministry admitted that they could not keep Sirius Black imprisoned for crimes he obviously did not commit. Sirius wanted to immediately go to Harry when he was released, but Albus convinced him that he needed time to recover from his years in Azkaban. It was agreed that today, Sirius would be reunited with his godson.

"Remus, Sirius, come in. Happy Christmas." Albus greeted them cheerfully.

"Thank you, Headmaster, Happy Christmas to you too." Remus answered.

"It's Albus, boys. Here let me help with your packages." Albus helped the newcomers put their gifts under the tree.

Minerva had walked over with Harry to introduce him to the two new wizards.

"Harry, you remember Remus." Minerva prompted him.

"Hello Harry." Remus said, and put out his hand. Harry shook Remus' hand and gave him a shy smile.

"This is Sirius Black, Harry. He is your godfather. He was very good friends with your parents." Minerva explained.

"Wow, look at you!" Sirius was talking excitedly, and loudly. "Last time I saw you, you were just a little tot." Sirus was patted Harry on the head. "Gosh, you look just like your dad, doesn't he Remus?" Remus smiled nostalgically at Sirius.

Harry, in addition to being shy around new people, was quite overwhelmed by Sirius' boisterous personality. Harry began to back away from Sirius and hide behind Minerva when Arabella and Severus emerged from the kitchen.

"Oh, c'mon. What's _he_ doing here?" Sirius said to no one in particular, while glaring at Severus.

"Now, now boys. Christmas day, 'Goodwill to men' and all that." Minerva cut in, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Sirius," Albus said with a tone of rebuke in his voice. "I do not believe you know the lady of the house, Arabella Figg. She takes care of Harry and his cousin."

Sirius was able to break his eyes away from Severus for a moment. "Wha... Oh, lovely place really. Thank you for having us." He said, indicating himself and Remus. Sirius resumed glowering at Severus.

Harry went over and tugged on Severus' robes. "Read?" He asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry. Harry, knowing this 'game', corrected himself. "Please Mr. Snape, will you read to me?" He asked, and flashed Severus a dazzling smile.

Severus nodded. "Very well. You may go and chose a book. I will be with you shortly."

"Jeez Snape," Sirius complained, "can you just talk normally? Harry's just a kid, lay off the manners lessons."

"I see no reason to cease requiring Harry to speak with proper grammar and etiquette, so long as my expectations are not above his abilities. If you will excuse me." Severus turned and walked to the couch to sit and read to Harry.

"Someone really should do something about him and that stick he has up his..."

"Excuse me!" Arabella cut in before Sirius could finish.

"Umm, sorry ma'am." Sirius said sheepishly.

Harry in the meanwhile had arranged himself on Severus' lap. He was sitting with his back flat against Severus' chest, and he had his hand resting on Severus', following the words as the older man was reading.

Sirius sat across from the couch, "Hey, Harry. How about I tell you some stories about your father? We were best friends, your dad and me." Sirius said, trying to coax Harry away from Severus.

Harry turned himself in Severus' lap so that his back was partly to Sirius. He took Severus' arm and wrapped it around his middle protectively. Severus continued to read in a quiet voice, with his mouth close to Harry's ear.

Sirius became frustrated and jumped out of his seat. He grabbed Remus and began dragging him to a corner of the room. Before Sirius could say anything, Arabella called for lunch.

Lunch itself was a tense affair. Harry had wanted to sit near Severus, but Sirius would not allow it. Harry ended up sitting between Sirius and Minerva. The entire meal was spent with Sirius recalling his glory days at Hogwarts. He dominated the conversation with tales of the pranks that were pulled on Severus. Harry became more restless as the meal carried on. The four year old began whining and fidgeting.

When lunch was finally over the group moved back to the living room to pass out the gifts. Every one was helping to distribute the gifts to their rightful owners. Harry was even able to pass a gift to Minerva by using his magic. Luckily, the gift was a silk scarf and not anything breakable.

Harry became very excited when he opened his gift from Severus. It was a huge muggle gardening book filled with pictures and descriptions of plants, herbs, bushes and trees. Harry was thanking Severus and babbling about how he and Neville would enjoy the book when Sirius cut in.

"Snape, don't you even know how to buy a Christmas gift? That's not fun, he can't even read. Are you trying to make him as boring as you are?

"'Tunias!" Harry cried out, before anyone could comment on Sirius' latest tirade.

Harry carried the book over to Severus and climbed into the man's lap. He opened the book and pointed.

"'Tunias in the book. Please read to me." Harry asked Severus in his most polite voice. Severus could not deny the request when Harry took Severus' hand in his and pointed Severus' finger to the words at the start of the page.

"Petunia Latin: Petunia x hybrida. Any of many species of flowering plants in the genus Petunia, in the nightshade family, which originated in South America.()" Severus began to read. Harry settled back into the older man and watched their fingers move across the page.

"Remus, surely you see how ridiculous this is." Sirius said to his friend. "He probably doesn't understand half of what's being read."

"Black, if this is intellectually too challenging for you, there are some 'Noddy' books you can look at over there on the shelf." Snape said smoothly, and then continued reading.

"Severus," Albus said, "You should keep your barbs to yourself. It is not good for Harry to hear such talk."

Severus' face tightened slightly at the Headmaster's comment. Harry's reaction was far more vocal.

"I'm not stupid!" He shouted. "He 'sulted me." He said, pointing to Sirius.

"He was not insulting you, Harry." Arabella said diplomatically.

"No, of course not, I was insulting him." Sirius said, referring to Snape. "I mean really, reading about annuals and perennials and nightshades to a kid."

"Sirius, you are not helping." Said Albus.

By now, Harry was in a full crying fit. He was repeating 'Not stupid' over and over in between his crying jags. He had runny snot coming out of his nose mixing with the plentiful tears that were coming out of his eyes. He was a mess.

"Harry," the headmaster sat down next to the crying boy, "Sirius was not calling you stupid. He was questioning the value Severus' gift to you. You should let them work it out between themselves."

Harry, who had not stopped crying went wide eyed at Albus. He then shut his eyes tightly and took a number of shuddering breaths. Just when everyone thought the boy was going to calm down his eyes flew open and he looked directly at Sirius...

"SMURF!"

There was a shocked silence in the room. Harry ran off to his room. Minerva was the first to recover and quickly changed into a cat and followed Harry to his room. She made it in just before he slammed the door shut.

Albus, Remus and Severus were all trying not to laugh. Arabella excused herself to the kitchen where she could chuckle in private.

"Oh my." Commented Albus.

Sirius looked around "_What's the matter?"_ he asked, in a I-just-sucked-helium voice. A panic look crossed his face. As he was lifting his hand to his throat he saw it. Blue. Intense Blue. Not just his hand but all of his clothes too. He looked to Albus, his eyes begging for help.

"I will go check on Minerva and Harry." Severus announced as he excused himself.

He approached the door to Harry's room and quietly opened it a crack and listened in to the conversation between the witch and the boy.

"Don't you feel better now that you are cleaned up and calmed down? Hmmm?" Asked Minerva. She was gently wiping Harry's face with a handkerchief.

Harry nodded his head a bit. The boy looked much cleaner and he was not crying anymore. His breathing was still shaky from his crying fit.

"You do know that Sirius was not insulting you, Harry, don't you? He loves you quite a lot."

Harry shrugged one shoulder.

"Sirius and Severus have known each other for quite a few years, since they were quite young. They have never really gotten on with one another. Even though they have not seen each other for many years they still treat each other as they did when they were children. Do you understand?"

Minerva was rubbing Harry's back as she was talking to him. The boy nodded and took a deep, shaking breath. The headmaster was standing next to Severus, also listening in.

"It is really best to leave them be when they begin to act like children. Let them deal with it themselves."

Harry shrugged again.

"That is why the rest of us just let them at it."

"Not true." Harry cut in.

"Pardon?" Minerva asked, perplexed by Harry's quiet comment.

"Albus told Sev'rus to stop." With this remark the flood gates were re-opened and Harry's crying began again. The harder he cried the more difficult it was to understand the boy. "...jus once... sniffle ..not stop ..whine.. don' like... "

Severus walked into the room. He sat on the bed and lifted Harry to his lap. Minerva handed him the handkerchief, patted Severus in an encouraging manner on the shoulder and left the room. The door was left a crack open.

"You seem quite distressed on my behalf." Severus said to the boy. He was gently rocking back and forth, rubbing Harry's back, trying to get the boy to calm down again.

Harry shrugged.

"I thank you for your support, but I do believe I am capable of defending myself." He explained.

"Its... jus... not... fair.." Harry said, between shaky breaths.

"Fair. Yes, well, there are not many times in life that things are fair. One must learn to accept what happens and move on."

"He don' like you?"

"Black never liked me. We were never friends."

"Not him," Harry said, shaking his head, "Albus. He... he.." And the tears once again began to fall.

"Shhhh, Harry, enough." Severus' rocking increased in speed a bit, "You need to calm down. I am fine. I do not care what Black says to me or about me, so neither should you. We need to finish opening gifts, but not before you make a few apologies for your outburst. Then, perhaps, we can finish reading about petunias."

Harry shifted closer to Severus and leaned on his chest and nodded.

"I will give you another minute to calm down fully."

By the time the minute was over, Harry was asleep in Severus' lap. The boy had worn himself out crying. Severus tucked him into bed and left the room. The hallway was empty. He found everyone back in the living room sipping cider and talking quietly. Sirius was mostly back to normal. His skin and hair still had a hint of blue to it, making him look a bit sickly. His voice was back to normal.

"The boy fell asleep." Severus announced. "Though I do not believe he will remain that way for long."

He took the mug of cider that was offered to him by Arabella and sat down. There was a heavy tension in the atmosphere, and almost no conversation in the little living room. After about half an hour, a sleepy eyed Harry emerged from his room. He made his way over to Arabella and quietly apologised to her for making a scene in her home. He gave Arabella a quick hug and kiss. As soon as he was done with her he went to Severus and climbed into his lap.

"Finish reading to me? Please?" He asked, looking pleadingly into Severus' eyes

"I believe you have someone else you need to apologise to Harry." Severus told him.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. He guiltily looked away from Severus.

"Harry, you need to apologize to Mr. Black for what you did to him. It was not proper." Severus explained.

"Did he 'pologise to you?" Harry asked.

Severus gently grasped Harry's chin and made the child look at him.

"Harry, please apologize to Mr. Black. It is the proper thing to do after you turn someone blue."

Harry turned around, walked up to Sirius and said a quick 'Sorry'. He then went to sit between Arabella and Minerva. He ignored all the men for the rest of the afternoon. He did not even say goodbye to them when it was time for him to leave.

* * *

Later that night, Albus was sitting in his rooms at Hogwarts thinking about what had happened that day. Harry had certainly not been impressed with his godfather.

He realized that he had fallen back into his old patterns with the Marauders vs Snape, and this time not only Severus suffered but so did Harry. Years ago, Albus had promised himself that he was not going to waste this second chance at life. He had committed himself to making life better for both Harry and Severus. Today, he missed the mark.

After much pondering, Albus realized that there was not much he could do to make it up to Harry and Severus. He would apologize to them the next time he saw them. He knew that words alone would not soothe Harry. For a four year old things were black and white, it was very simple for them. Albus would need to reinforce his words with actions, actions that would prove to Harry just how important Severus was to the old man. To begin with, he needed to explain the full situation to Sirius. Harry's godfather knew about the protections that were in place for Harry at his aunt's home. What Sirius did not understand was that Harry had a special relationship with all of the people who helped to raise him since his parents were killed. There was a lot of time spent, by a lot of people - and mostly by Severus - making sure that Harry was well adjusted and happy in both the muggle and magical worlds. Albus would have to spell it out for Sirius, in a battle between Sirius and Severus for Harry's affection, Albus had no doubt who would win. If the boy's godfather wanted to be involved in his life, then it would have to be as a part of Harry's current support system, and not as an antagonist.

* * *

()Petunia info taken from Answers(DOT)Com who took it from somewhere else...


	18. Review 1985

(Disclaimer and A/Ns can be found in my profile - Thank you)

A Year In Review.... 1985

..March 31, 1985...

Harry had become adept at living his two lives. On the one side, his muggle life. Harry went to a morning playgroup with Dudley. There he played, socialized and learned basic things like colours and shapes. While there, Harry seemed to be content to let Dudley lead the way. He allowed Dudley to chose what games to play or who to have play-dates with. On the other side was Harry's magical life. Harry was very busy with his wizard mentors and friends. Harry was learning a lot about wizarding traditions, culture, politics and of course magic itself - when he was at Arabella's home. The lessons were done through story books and play, so Harry did not even realize they were lessons. He also had some play-dates with his magical friends. On these play-dates the other children often deferred to Harry's wishes.

The months that had passed since Chirstmas were rough on Albus. Sirius was not content to just sit by and let Severus be such a large part of Harry's life. Sirius decided that he should be the one to visit Harry daily at Arabella's and to be the main influence in his life. He argued that since he did not have a job that he would be able to better give Harry what he needed. The only person who was happy with that idea was Sirius. Harry let his thoughts on the matter be known in his usual way - he cried till he was very snotted up and then called Sirius names. Severus said nothing, but he glared so hard at Sirius that Albus thought he may strain an eye muscle. Albus calmly explained to Sirius that he needed to work with the people that Harry considered his wizarding family, otherwise he would be left on the outside of that group. It took 3 weeks to convince Sirius of that. Luckily in that time, Sirius found a job at a joke shop in Diagon Alley. He managed to arrange his schedule so that he could visit Harry often, but never when Severus was around.

...July 31, 1985...

At Arabella's home, Harry's birthday party was in full swing. Ronnie was talking endlessly about the two kittens that they now had to replace their 'dull-old' rat. Ronnie was very excited to meet the kittens' mother. He was explaining to Harry and Hannah how one of the kittens would be going to Hogwarts with his older brothers, and the second would stay at home. Neville was looking through some of the books (not only the plant books!) with Ernie.

This would be the first time in nearly 6 months that Sirius and Severus would be in the same room together. Most of the adults were slightly tense, awaiting the arrival of Sirius and Remus. All the tension was for nothing. When Sirius and Remus arrived, Sirius conspicuously avoided Severus in order to avoid confrontation.

It would end up that Harry's favorite gift that day was from Sirius. It was a muggle He-Man knapsack, just the right size for Harry. Sirius explained that Harry could use it everyday next year when he started kindergarten. All of Harry's friends ooh-ed and aah-ed over it. Ernie kept poking the drawing to try to get it to move, but it wouldn't.

...August 15, 1985...

Albus was very pleased with himself. He had decided that this year he would implement an idea of his to try to reduce rivalry between the Houses at Hogwarts. He had many such ideas, but the one he settled on was 'The Common, Common Room'. There would from now on be a room where all the children of the school could meet. The only such rooms that existed like that til now were the library, where talking was not tolerated, and the great hall, which was only used for meals. This new room would have plenty of tables, chairs and couches. There would be games which everyone could use and copies of all the school books for all of the levels. The children would be encouraged to study and this way anyone could ask a Ravenclaw for help. It was not easy to convince all the teachers that this was a good idea. Many liked the idea that the Houses were where the children spent all of their time. Since spending time in 'The Common, Common Room' was not obligatory Albus was finally able to convince everyone to try it for the upcoming school year.

Harry was very pleased with himself. He and Dudley would be starting 'big boy' kindergarten in a short time. They would start learning letters and numbers and other really important things. Even though Harry already knew most of his letters and numbers he was very excited about not being in a 'baby' playgroup any more. He really liked his knapsack. Harry supposed that Sirius wasn't such a bad guy, as long as he stayed away from Mr. Snape.


	19. Remodel

(Disclaimer and A/Ns (there is a new one!) can be found in my profile - Thank you)

* * *

Just three weeks into the fall term and Albus had decided that this was the best term he ever had as Hogwarts' Headmaster. His administrative tasks seemed to fall into place easily. The Mister of Magic was not bothering him overly much. Best of all, he was thrilled with the success of The Common, Common Room.

The Common, Common Room , or CCR as it was called by the students, had quickly become **the** place to hang out. This was especially true for the younger years who were always relegated to the less desirable areas of their own common rooms. The CCR took up about a third of the eastern side of the third floor. The room was so large that it had three fireplaces and two entrances. It was decorated in neutral browns and beiges, highlighted with touches 'house colours'. Banners from each of the houses hung from the ceiling. There were also banners representing each of the classes given at Hogwarts. It was under these banners that students would gather for help in those topics. There were many couches, chairs and floor cushions scattered around the room for students to sit on. There were many tables in the room, where students could do homework or play games. There was a storage closet in the room that held many games that the students could borrow. There was a bookcase in the room that held the required books for all of the classes.

Discipline in the CCR was kept by the older students and the Prefects. There was a bell by each of the fireplaces to be used in emergencies, that would call the 'on duty' professor. Sometimes the professors would stop by the CCR to check on the students or help with homework. Generally the students behaved in the CCR because they did not want the privilege of going there taken away from them.

All of the students were already used to the mixed seating on the weekends during lunch in The Great Hall. The fourth years and below never knew anything else. The CCR was just another way for students to get together and mingle. There were still some students that were very zealous about the house they were in and its superiority- but there were very few. Albus was very proud that after only three years, house tensions were almost totally gone. There was still rivalry for Quidditch and points, but the violence and bitterness between the houses had nearly totally vanished.

* * *

~~Sometime around Halloween ~~

Albus arrived to the teacher's lounge fifteen minutes before the scheduled mid-term staff meeting. Minerva was there talking with Hagrid and Filius.

"So, after three days in a row of little Harry wearing the _same _black button up shirt - buttoned straight up to the collar mind you - and the _same _black jeans, Petunia was finally fed up and she snatched the clothes from Harry's hiding place while he was sleeping." Minerva started giggling at her own tale. "How else was she going to launder them?"

"Yeah, that little mite has a mind of his own, he does." Added Hagrid. "A stubborn one at that.'

"Oh, Albus, you should hear this next bit," Minerva commented, before continuing her story. "Later that week the kindergarten calls Petunia complaining about Harry's hair. It seems it is getting too long and that doesn't comply with the school's dress and appearance code. Petunia took him to for a cut, she even showed us a picture of him just after with short layered hair... so cute, like a little man. Harry was very unhappy about the whole thing and was kicking up a major fuss. The next morning Harry wakes up and his hair is about an inch longer that it was _before_ the haircut. Petunia was beside herself. Arabella and I spent the whole weekend convincing Harry to let his hair get cut. We had to promise that when he came to Hogwarts he could keep it as long as he wanted."

"My dear, that is quite a story. Tell me, is it possible that Harry is a Metamorphmagus? If he is we may have to remove him from his muggle schooling altogether." Albus said

"No," answered Minerva. "I ran all the checks. This was simple wild magic."

By this time all of the teachers were present and the staff meeting began. After the normal review of problems and issues the meeting was dismissed.

"Headmaster," Severus stopped Albus just as he left the teacher's lounge."If I may have a few moments of your time, please."

"Certainly, Severus. Please join me in my office for some tea."

As soon as they were settled with their tea in the Headmaster's office, Severus began speaking.

"I realize, as I am sure you do, exactly what the story Minerva was telling before was really all about. I feel very... uncomfortable, with Harry trying to look like me. "

Albus gave Severus a long, hard look. "You are still so very insecure about Harry, aren't you Severus? You seem very unsure of his feelings towards you and your position in his life. It is an _honor _that Harry looks up to you as he does."

Severus focused his eyes somewhere over the Headmaster's left shoulder, and continued talking haltingly. "It is...unwise for any child to attempt to emulate me, whether it be in dress or mannerisms. I feel that for Harry it is in the very least unhealthy and could very well be dangerous. I have never been regarded as a pleasant person. If he begins to act in a similar fashion.."

"Severus, my boy," Albus said, with a laugh in his voice, "you have a sharp wit and even a sharper tongue. You may have once been considered cruel, but you are no longer that person. Even then it was only as a defense against the harshness of your life. You have shown patience and caring to Harry and he has responded to that - and he _loves _you for it. It is a shame you still think so little of yourself. You have many friends here at Hogwarts, and I am sure they would not agree with your appraisal. I know Minerva prefers to play chess with you over anyone else, and Filius enjoys verbally sparring with you over current magical developments- he feels it keeps him on his toes and up-to-date. I believe that you need to review your assessment"

Severus looked shocked and bewildered at what Albus was telling him.

"You are very mistaken, Sir. Lily was the only friend I ever had. I have never been very good at relating to others."

"That was as a child. As an adult, you excel at it. It seems that Harry realized that you are someone worthwhile to look up to before you realized it yourself."

A pensive Potions Master left the office.

Over the next month small changes occured in Severus Snape's appearance. Every witch that ever read 'Witches Weekley' knew that for a price you could get treatments that could help whiten your teeth or keep you skin clean and clear or keep your hair shiny and silky. Albus knew that Severus would never need to pay any price if he chose to use these products, because he would be able to create them on his own. He also knew that Severus never felt it important to waste his time on these types of potions, not in their creation nor in their application. Until now. Until Harry. Apparently Severus began using a teeth whitening potion (to be applied to the teeth once a month for 10 minutes). Albus also suspected that the Potions Master had changed his shampoo to help reduce the oil content of his hair, and also began weekly treatments to reduce the buildup from potions fumes. The changes were subtle, but Albus ws glad to see them.

* * *


	20. Spectacles no 'R'

(Disclaimer and A/Ns can be found in my profile - Thank you)

* * *

_July 10, 1986_

It was a bright and warm Sunday. Albus had not been scheduled to be with Harry this weekend, but Arabella asked that he stop by if he had a chance. Albus was able to clear his afternoon schedule to make a visit. He was surprised at the silence that met him when he stepped out of the floo at Arabella's home. Usually there would be sounds of Harry playing - whether indoors or out. Harry was a rambunctious boy, full of energy and life. Albus called out, and was met by Arabella.

"Good afternoon, Albus."

"A lovely day it is, Arabella. Where is the little scamp?"

Arabella led Albus to the large window in her living room. From there Albus was able to see Harry sitting under a large tree in front of Arabella's home. Sirius and Remus were sitting near Harry. It was apparent to Albus that they were trying to talk to the boy, but Harry would not look up at them. He was staring down and plucking grass out of the ground. Albus contemplated the scene he saw for a moment.

"Sirius hasn't upset the boy, has he?" Albus knew that the relationship between Sirius and his godson has had quite a few rough patches.

"No, it isn't Sirius," Arabella replied. "Apparently, the boy got some news that upset him. I think you should discuss this with Petunia."

"What could have upset him so much? Is it that serious?" Albus began to fret.

"No, that is what is so strange. He was told he needs glasses, and he has been quite upset about it."

"Glasses? Is that generally such a traumatic issue for children?" Albus asked.

"I honestly do no know. You wouldn't think so, but it has upset him. Will you be able to walk him back home and talk to Petunia about it?"

"Certainly, my dear. I will do what I can."

Albus quickly transformed his robes into something more 'muggle' and went outside to see Harry.

"Hello all. Enjoying the sunshine?"

Harry barely spared the headmaster a glance. He bent his knees and placed his head upon them, and continued to pull up the grass around him. Sirius and Remus greeted Albus and began to talk about inconsequential things. After a short while, Albus offered to walk Harry back to Number 4.

The walk back was quiet. Albus would point out pretty flowers, or interesting looking clouds. Harry did not respond. He looked down the whole way home. As they approached his house, Harry let go of the old wizard's hand and ran to the front door. He knocked twice and let himself in. By the time Albus got to the door, Harry was no where to be seen, and Petunia was waiting in the hallway.

"Good afternoon," She greeted the headmaster.

"And to you too, Petunia. Could you enlighten me as to Harry's odd behaviour? He has all of us quite concerned."

Petunia explained that at the end of the school year she had received a note from the kindergarten to get the boys' eyes checked by an ophthalmologist before the school year started. It was a standard thing that was advised at this age, before children began grade 1. Petunia did not think it was going to be a problem for either boy, neither had complained of vision problems or headaches. Neither child had a problem with close-up work, Harry was already reading a bit and Dudley was good at mazes. She decided to take them anyway. Dudley's checkup went well, but Harry had a problem once they put the drops in his eyes.

"He was not upset at first about needing glasses. He knows his father had glasses, so I don't think he thought it a big deal." Petunia concluded.

"When did you first notice a change?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not until two days later. I had told the boys we would go next week to pick out frames for Harry. I am still getting used to the boys being on vacation and had to shuffle my work load around a bit. He seemed fine at first, and then just got all moody and kept talking about how he did not want the glasses."

"It does seem odd that he needs them at all, as you say he seems to see well without them."  
"The doctor explained that because he is young he can force his eyes to focus," Petunia relayed. "Harry doesn't even realize he is doing it, but it takes energy and concentration. Once he begins school, that energy will be better spent on learning than on trying to focus. Also, as he gets older it will be more difficult for him to force his eyes to focus. The prescription he gave me is actually weaker than Harry needs, so his eyes don't rely on the glasses totally, and they still work a bit."

"Truly fascinating.' The headmaster was amazed at this new information. "Would you like someone to accompany you to get Harry's glasses?"

"Arabella will come with, I am sure we can manage. Thank you."

"Very well then. I will just try to talk to Harry again."

With that, Albus climbed up the stairs to Harry's room. There he found a still grumpy boy.

"Harry, child, this mood does not suit you. Will you please tell me what is wrong?" The old wizard asked. The moody little boy refused to speak.

"Are you embarrassed about getting glasses? you shouldn't be, lots of people have glasses, me for example."

"But you're old, " Harry blurted. "Sorry, sir."

The headmaster chuckled, thrilled that he finally got a reaction out of the boy. "Its all right, think nothing of it. Harry, the glasses will only help you see better. It will make it easier for you to read and learn."

"Isn't there a potion or spell or something?" The boy asked.

"No, not that can be used on a growing boy, maybe when you are older - like 18 or so."

"But that's forever!"

"Not forever," Albus chuckled. "But for you that is quite a while. Don't you know any other kids have glasses?"

"Sarah has. But she's really pretty. No one makes fun of her."

"What makes you think they will make fun of you? You are quite a handsome boy."

Harry just shrugged.

"Your father had glasses, for as long as I knew him. Do you think he looked bad?"

Harry shook his head and looked over at the picture he had displayed of his parents.

"When you go with your Aunt, you pick glasses that you like. Something... how do you say, 'Cold'."

Harry giggled. "You mean 'cool'." The boy corrected.

"Ah, yes, 'cool'. Arabella and your Aunt and cousin will be there to help."

Harry's laughter stopped.

"Dudley won't help. He thinks glasses are stupid."

Albus realized right away that he had finally gotten to the real problem.

"Did he say that?"

Harry nodded. Albus gathered the boy and sat on the bed with him.

"Tell me." The headmaster instructed the boy. He put a comforting arm around Harry and the boy began to talk.

"He was going around for _days_ telling all our friends how stupid I am because I failed the eye test. Then he started calling me a four-eyed geek and... and... I just don't want the glasses."

Albus hugged the boy tighter.

"Perhaps I should bring this up with your Aunt," The old wizard mused.

"NO! DON'T!" Harry pleaded.

Albus looked at Harry, confused. He began to rub the boy's back, to calm him down.

"OK," Albus said calmly, " I won't." Harry relaxed into the headmaster's embrace.

"Maybe," Harry mused, "If I ask Dudley to help pick them out, then he won't be able to make fun of them...."

"A very good thought indeed." _Very Slytherin_, thought Albus.

* * *

_July 31_

Albus arrived at Harry's and Neville's joint birthday party. He was a little bit late and it was already in full swing. There seemed to be a hundred children running around - in reality it was closer to twenty. The old headmaster loved being around the energy of the young children. He finally caught sight of Harry, standing proudly next to Neville. Harry really did look like his father with his new glasses. The glasses were large and round - while the frames themselves were thin black metal. Very similar in style to the ones his father wore.

"Cool glasses Harry." One of the Weasley twins said.

"Can you see through walls with them?" Asked the other twin.

The children around just laughed.

"No, they are just regular glasses," Harry explained.

"Hey, can I try them?" Ron asked.

Harry let him for a bit. By the time Ron returned them his eyes were crossed and he shook his head to clear his vision.

"No magic?" Neville asked, a little sad at the thought that they were just plain glasses.

"Well," Harry started, pausing dramatically. "They are magic to me, because I can see so much better with them."

All of the kids laughed and ran towards the food table to get a snack.

---

_Hey all, remember glass frames in the '80s? They were so big! uck.  
_

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story.  
Shame on all of you that didn't. :)


	21. Class assignment

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed in the last month or so.  
I was on vacation and away from technology and therefore didn't reply to each review (which I normally do).  
I also want to thank all the new people who favorited/alerted/C2d me and this story.  
Because of you I felt I had to deliver a chapter. It is not the chapter that was in my story layout, but it begged to be written.  
It is silly and short (much like me!)  
Here you go.

* * *

_ The last chapter was Harry's birthday, before entering 1st grade.  
This chapter is near the end of the school year.  
It was a writing assignment that the teacher set.  
All spelling/grammar mistakes are Harry's, not mine_ :-)  
Since there is no strikethru allowed pretend that _=word=_ means Harry scratched it out on his paper

* * *

**Who am I**  
By Harry Potter  
Grade 1-b

My name is Harry. I am 6 years old. I live with my aunt Petunia and cosin Dudley. My parents died when I was little.  
Lots of pepl take care of me like Msr. Fig and my Snape.  
Dudley is my best frend. I have many frends. One is a dog and one is a cat and one is a wolf.  
My favourit toys are Puff and my Lego casle _=and my broom=_.  
I like to read. I have books about plants and farry tales.  
My favourit colour is blue.  
Dubley had blue eys mine are green.  
Wen I grow up I want to be like Mr. _=Dumdl=Dumbl=Dond=_ Albus but not wear silly clos. He is smart and smiles alot.


	22. Diagon Alley

_August 3, 1987_ -

Albus decided to wear his favourite robes, deep purple with different sized silver stars scattered about. Sometimes the stars would move into the positions of constellations. Around his waist was a tied silver rope belt with tassels hanging at the end. His hat was a typical pointed wizards hat in the same purple as his robes and adorned with a large silver buckle.

Today was the day they were celebrating Harry's 7th birthday. Harry had already had a party with his family and friends from school. Albus and Harry were planning on going to Diagon Alley, Harry's first trip there. There, they would pick out a gift for him and meet with some of his wizard guardians and friends for ice cream.

Albus came through the floo at Arabella's where Harry was sitting on the couch reading. The old wizard could feel the excitement radiating from the boy, even though he was seemingly calm. Harry was in a pair of black cargo pants, a tan button-up shirt and had simple dark blue robes over it - which he left unbuttoned. As soon as the boy saw Albus he jumped off the couch and ran to him and hugged the old wizard around his waist.

"Albus thank you so much for taking me to Diagon Alley. This is going to be amazing. Do they really have stores with fling brooms? Doesn't that sound like the coolest thing ever? Are we going to go to the bank? I'd love to see some real goblins. Do they look like they do in my story book? Can I get a wizard space backpack? Then when I play hide and seek with Dudley I can hide in my bag, wouldn't that be just so funny?" On and on the boy prattled, with Albus smiling indulgently at him - and leading him back to the sofa to sit down.

"Are you done for the meanwhile?" Albus asked when Harry finally stopped asking questions.

The boy nodded back at him - still smiling widely.

"Very well, I know that you are excited about today, and so am I. It is not everyday that I get to escort my favorite young charge to Diagon Alley. But, there are things that you must know, and rules that you must follow." Harry's smiled dimmed a bit and he nodded solemnly. The headmaster continued "First, the explanation and then the rules. You Harry, are a very special boy. We have told you the story of the night that you received the scar that rests upon your head." Harry scrunched up his face at this, he always thought that it was rubbish that he could do something as impressive as deflect an unforgivable as a baby. "Regardless of what you think about it my boy, others have raised your name and reputation to great heights. Once it gets out that you are in their midst people will want to look at you, touch you, speak to you and some may want to harm you." By this point Harry was looking very serious. "And thus the rules. I am going to place a tracking spell upon you so that if we get separated I can find you easily. But I insist that at all times you stay by my side, in crowds I think you should hold my hand." Harry nodded in agreement. "The tracking spell is in case we do get separated. I will remove it as soon as we return here, to Arabella's

"Second, as you know, we are planning on meeting some of your friends and guardians for a small gathering, during the day you may see them walking around. they may join us for part of the time or they may just walk on. You are not to go run off with any of them, you are to stay by me. I suggest if strangers talk to you or touch you that you remain quiet and polite. I ask that you do not take food or presents from anyone - all of your gifts from your friends will be brought back here for you to open when we return. If anyone makes you unduly nervous, then trust your instincts and tell me immediately"

"How can I do that without being rude?" Harry asked.

Albus stood up and showed Harry his belt - "Give a tug on my belt or fiddle like you are nervous with the tassels, that will be our 'secret' sign." Harry liked the idea of having a secret way to communicate with Albus.

* * *

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Many people greeted the aged headmaster and his young charge. No one knew who Harry was and Albus did not reveal that information to anyone, as he did not use the boy's name. Still, Harry quickly became overwhelmed at the mass of people pressing in on them, so he clutched the headmaster's hand and glued himself to his side. Soon enough they removed themselves from the pub and walked to a dingy dead-end alley.

"Watch this my boy" the headmaster said, and tapped a simple pattern on the bricks with his wand.

Harry's eyes grew wide with wonder and excitement as the wall melted away and Albus lead him out to Diagon Alley.

Once they got out of the crowded pub, Albus began to call Harry by his name. He realized that this might lead to speculation if this 'Harry' was THE 'Harry'. He hoped that if the wizarding world saw Harry as a normal child that maybe they would not idolize him as much. Albus noticed that every time he said the name 'Harry' in public people would stop and stare or point. He could tell that there were murmurs going around of Harry Potter and the headmaster being in the alley. He could hear people talking about the 'Dear Child' and questions of 'Did you see his scar?' being volleyed back and forth. Harry had obviously heard these comments also during the day and would sometimes smile and sometimes turn in on himself. But thanks to youthful resilience he just carried on.

Harry wanted to go into absolutely every store in the alley. Albus had promised him one gift for his birthday, and while Harry really wanted a broom he realized it was too expensive and impractical. His second choice for a gift was an owl, but he didn't think that Aunt Petunia would like that - so he had to come up with another idea. First though, Harry wanted to see all there was within the alley and then he would make up his mind. His guardian was very accommodating and the two went into each store. There were specialty stores that sold only one type of item - such as cauldrons or trunks. They visited clothing boutiques and apothecaries - bookstores and pet stores. There was one odd shop that sold silverware, china and cookware - and musical recordings. Harry thought that was a very odd combination

The headmaster was amused at Harry's antics. He could tell how excited the boy was to be here. Harry was dragging him from store to store. Some they would just walk into briefly - Harry would look around and make some declaration (wow! cool! yuck!) and then they would leave. In Other stores the boy would walk up and down the isles, eyes open in awe, looking at and (when allowed) touching the unusual merchandise. Just about the only store Harry did not wish to visit was the women's lingerie shop. By far Harry spent the most time in the pet store. Albus worried briefly that the child's parseltongue abilities were going to be revealed in this public manner. luckily, Harry coo-d and fussed over almost every animal in the store, so when he hissed momentarily at the snake enclosure - no one seemed to find it unusual. he did note Harry's stunned reaction to the snakes hissing back at him.

----------

On their was to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to meet Harry's friends, Albus spotted two platinum blonds approaching them. He knew it could be none other than Lucius Malfoy and his progeny. The father stood tall and proud. He carried a walking stick that never actually touched the ground. The young boy next to him, Harry's age, tried to imitate his father in his coolness, but if one was used to watching people, as Albus was, you could tell that he was both nervous and excited. The two approached the headmaster.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," the elder Malfoy greeted him, quite formally of course. The two men nodded (like a head-only bow) at each other. "How wonderful to see you. May I present to you my son, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Harry looked at the other child - Draco. He was trying to imitate his father's regal stance, he stood tall and stiff next to his father, and kept his nose tilted up into the air. Harry kept turning around and looking up, trying to figure out what the other boy was looking at. but saw nothing of interest.

The headmaster held his hand outo the blond boy. "Draco, its a pleasure to meet you"

Draco shook the old man's hand and nodded "Sir"

Albus realized that etiquette called for him to answer the introduction in kind - full name and all.

"Mr. Malfoy, Draco, may I introduce you to Harry James Potter."

Lucius lost himself for a brief moment and he nearly reached for the boy's forehead, to check for the famous lightening shaped scar, instead of extending his hand to shake the boy's hand. Luckily he caught himself before (he hoped) the motion was noticed by anyone.

"Harry, what an honour to meet you."

As the two shook hands, Harry had a bad feeling. He was used to getting odd feelings from people and things. His wizard guardians explained that he was sensitive to magic, and maybe emotions too. They used a weird word for it but he couldn't remember at the moment what that word was. It was like how he would get nervous when Minerva or Sirius were in their animal forms. It would send electrical tingles on his skin, but also make him feel like it was about to rain outside. But this feeling was similar to the feeling he would get around Mr. Snape - but not. It still made him feel like snakes crawling over his skin, but instead of the sensation of the sun trying to burst through thick gray clouds, Mr. Malfoy made him feel like thunderclouds gathering at night. It was dark and a bit scary. Even as the two adults began making small talk, Harry backed way towards the headmaster. He wrapped one arm around the old man and with his free hand took up the tassels from his belt. When Draco tried to engage him in conversation he simply turned and buried his head into Albus' side.

"My apologies gentlemen," Albus said. "It has been a long and tiring day for Harry here - and it is not yet done. We must be on our way." And with that they departed, leaving two Malfoys staring and glaring behind them.

When they reached the ice cream shop Albus pulled Harry to the side before letting him meet up with his friends

"You did very well today, Harry." And he gave the boy a hug. "Perhaps one day we can discuss your empathic abilities, but for now - Happy Birthday my boy. Enjoy your friends."

Harry, now calmed and purged of the uncomfortable feelings that the senior Malfoy gave him, ran off to spend some time with his friends.

* * *


	23. Hogwarts Splendor

Xmas 1987 - Harry is 7

* * *

Albus smiled to himself as he looked out of his office window. He could not have asked for a more perfect day. There were very few clouds in the sky and the ground was covered with a blanket of fresh white snow. Albus was more than a little pleased with himself. This was the first Christmas that all of the students were able to go home for the holiday. Since there were no students to worry about, Harry would be celebrating Christmas at Hogwarts. Arabella and Harry would be using a portkey shortly to arrive at the gates of the school. In addition to the portkey, Albus gave Arabella a weightless sack to put any gifts that she and Harry may want to bring. Albus was too excited to wait in his office and decided to go wait by the gates. He wanted to see Harry's face the first time the boy saw the castle. He grabbed his camera and left his office.

Albus arrived at the gates a few minutes before Arabella and Harry. When they arrived, Harry clung tightly to Arabella's legs. The poor boy did not travel well by portkey it seemed. Once he regained his balance he looked up and saw the castle. Albus was able to click two great pictures of Harry. The first was with the boy's mouth agape, totally awestruck. The second picture was with the boy smiling the most wondrous smile. Albus pocketed the camera and greeted the newcomers.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Happy Christmas." He said.

Both Harry and Arabella returned his greeting, and they began walking towards the school. On the way The Headmaster pointed out to the two different sights of the school - the lake, the forest, Hagrid's hut and so on. When they entered the school they went directly into the Great Hall. The Great Hall was bedecked in all it's Christmas glory. There were a number of enormous trees, each decorated differently. Arabella went to put their packages under the tree that already had some boxes beneath it. Harry looked at the trees and then back at Albus... back and forth - until he burst out laughing.

"You dressed like a tree!" The boy giggled.

Indeed, Albus was dressed like a Chistmas tree. He was wearing pine green robes which had strings of twinkling lights wrapped around them. The hem of the robes were decorated with a patchwork of Christmas presents. Upon his head was a hat which resembled a silver star. It was a truly outrageous site. Apparently, Harry had been so enamored with the castle that he did not even notice Albus' outfit.

Harry was dressed for cold weather play. Not only was he wearing a warm wool robe and heavy cloak, as was appropriate for any little wizard, but underneath that he was wearing warm courderoy pants and a heavy jumper with a reindeer on the front. His boots and mittens were charmed for warmth and his socks were charmed to stay dry. He thought it was silly that Aunt Petunia would not let anyone charm things around the house to make things easier for her, but she did allow certain spells and potions that would help him and Dudley. The medicine cabinet in the house had a bruise balm and healing salve, and there was also potions for sniffles and fevers. Just like Harry's clothes were charmed to be warm and dry in the winter, so were Dudley's. Harry figured that Aunt Petunia was more worried about Dudley and him being healthy - and would take any help she could get with that - than she was with her own chores and such. He thought that was really nice in a way.

"Since there is plenty of time before we are to dine, how about a tour of the castle?" Albus suggested.

Both Harry and Arabella were amazed by the castle. Harry loved the moving portraits, and sometimes would start up conversations with them. Arabella loved the view from all the windows, and had to look out of every single window they passed. After an hour, all three of them were getting tired - even though there was so much else to see - and headed back to the Great Hall. They were sipping some hot cocoa when Minerva arrived. After the greetings, Minerva convinced Harry to come outside with her for a short broom-ride before the meal.

As soon as they walked out of the main doors, Minerva and Harry got on the broom that she had brought. She made sure to cast extra warming charms on both of them so that they would not get chilled. She also cast a sticking charm to Harry so that he would not fall off the broom.

"Ready?" She asked. At Harry's nod she took off, heading towards the Quidditch pitch.

Harry had only been on a youth broom before, but he always loved flying. The youth broom, charmed to stay only a few feet above the ground and keep to a low speed, was nothing compared to this. He was thrilled with the wind in his face and the speed that he was traveling. The whole world seemed to look better from way up high.

As they traveled, Minerva pointed out the Astronomy tower, the rose garden and the greenhouses. Harry was also thrilled to see the lake and forest from above. The highlight of the ride was when Minerva let Harry control the broom on his own for a bit. She taught him how to control the speed, height and direction of the broom and then let him take over for a bit. Both of them enjoyed the time they had spent together. By the time they returned to the Great Hall, they were both tired, happy and rosy cheeked.

Everyone gathered for the meal: Albus, Arabella, Hagrid, Minerva, Remus, Severus and Sirius. During the meal the adults opened their gifts. This year they had agreed that everyone would only buy one gift (instead of each having to buy six).

Sirius had bought Arabella a number of exotic cook books. Remus had bought Hagrid a pair of dragon hide gloves - which in Hagrid's size was quite a nice gift. Severus gave Minerva a years subscription to Quidditch Illustrated magazine. Minerva got a large doggie bed for Sirius. Arabella bought Remus a very nice journal and quill set - with instructions that he should start writing a book because he has had such an interesting life. Hagrid bought Albus a subdued cloak - with a note the it was just in case he ever needed to be serious. Albus for Severus the funniest, and least appreciated gift. It was a gift certificate to Albus' favorite robe store - Liberace's Robes for the Indiscriminate Man.

Harry, who had saved up his allowance money, had gotten everyone a small gift. For both Minerva and Arabella he got small cat figurines, and for Remus a wolf figurine and Sirius a black dog figurine. He gave Albus a miniture disco ball. For Hagrid he got a dog whistle.

He had the hardest time buying something for Mr. Snape, but finally he found a black marble mortar and pestle set. The marble had green and white veins and flecks running through it. He knew it was probably not the best quality, but he thought it was quite lovely. He was nervous that Mr. Snape wouldn't like it, since he was very particular about his potions equipment.

When Severus opened the gift he felt the weight of the items. Harry looked on expectantly.

"This is a very nice set Mr. Potter. Thank you very much."  
"You really like it?" Harry asked, releived. "Are you going to use it?"

"Of course I will use it, though not for potions. I do not want to risk ruining such a beautiful gift. I will be using this in my kitchen."

After the meal Harry opened up his gifts. This year he mostly received books. Introduction books to just about every subject. Harry was thrilled. Now that he could read well he could really start to learn about the wizarding world.

Hagrid took Harry to see some of the animals around Hogwarts. This was Harry's first time seeing many of the animals that Hagrid had taught him about in the past. Harry even got to see the dog that Hagrid had used to get Harry over his fear of dogs some years earlier. The dog was now full grown, but still playful as a pup. Harry was fine with her, and Hagrid was careful to keep her from getting wild around the boy.

When Harry was done with Hagrid, Severus came to collect him.

"What would you like to do now, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked, hoping the boy was tired and wanted to read quietly inside.

"Let's play in the snow!" Harry answered excitedly.

"Play? You go play and I will watch."

"Oh, that's no fun.. Let's make snow angels"

Severus merely quirked his eyebrow at the boy. Harry giggled and explained how. "You find an empty patch of snow and then lie down and move your arms and legs." Harry explained as he did the movements. When the boy stood up he announced - "Your turn."

"I think not. It is rather undignified." Complained the serious man.

"Its not undignified." Said Harry, mimicking Severus' voice. "It's fun. Now your turn."  
"Maybe you should show me again, I am not sure I understood the first time."

Harry agreed and made another angel. "Now you."

"No, really it is too complicated for me, perhaps if you showed me again."

Well, Harry was going to have none of that.

"How about you try, and if you do it wrong then I will correct you." Bargained Harry.

Severus was impressed at how sly the boy was, and as a reward made a snow angel as requested. Harry plunked down next to him and made another angel.

"It's kind of peaceful laying in the snow." Said the boy after a minute, making no move to get up.

"Peaceful, yes, but it is also cold. How else do you play in the snow?" Asked Snape, finally rising.

They spent quite a bit of time making a snowman and then sledding down a hill that was on the eastern side of the castle. Harry had gotten so worn out that the Potions Professor had to carry him back into the castle. The man complained about it the whole time, but the boy did not take his words to heart, he just snuggled into the warmth of his favorite guardian. In the Great Hall they sat together, Harry plastered to Severus' side, while Severus warmed himself by drinking a cup of tea. Soon enough, Harry and Arabella were escorted to the gates to take a portkey back to Little Whining.

* * *

The next weekend, when Harry went to Arabella's there was another gift for Harry waiting there. It was a photo album of the day he had spent at Hogwarts. Harry loved looking at the pictures of him talking to the portraits, playing among the decorated trees in the Great Hall, flying, feeding Hagrid's animals and playing in the snow. Harry loved the album because it made him feel like it was Christmas, no matter what day he looked though it.


	24. Learning Lessons

[Report card day: March 24]

Report card days are the days that school children dread the most. This is no different for cousins Dudley and Harry. When the teacher handed out the sealed envelopes containing their 2nd term reports, both boys shoved them into their bags and tried to pretend they were not there. During the school year, Petunia, like all parents, had to sign every test that the boys had. It was the teachers' way of making sure that the parents had at least some idea of what their child was learning, and how well they understood it. Petunia, being a working-single parent of two, barely noticed the boys' test grades when she signed on them, only making note that the grades were never very low. As she looked over Dudley's report card first, she saw that his term grades were the same - or a bit better, in all subjects than the previous term. So, it was a bit of a shock for her that most of Harry's grades had gone down, and for each subject the teacher commented that he was capable of more and needed to apply himself.

Petunia was confused by Harry's grades. She knew that he loved to read, he had the most well-worn library card on the block. He was also strong in math. She also knew that Harry often helped Dudley with homework, to the point that she had to explain to to both boys that Harry was only allowed to help Dudley understand how to get to the answer - but not actually tell him the answer. She began to wonder if Harry was the type of child that froze on tests and therefore did poorly on them, but she did not remember that being an issue before.

When she talked to Harry about it he asked if he did very badly, and she answered honestly that no, it was not _very _bad, he had done just about as well as Dudley. but that both she and the teacher thought he could do better. She wanted to know what had happened. She asked if he felt he needed a tutor, or if he froze on tests. The boy quietly shook his head, looking at the floor.

Petunia continued to question the boy about his teachers and classes. Did he not like the teacher? Was he bored in class? and so on. Harry's responses told her that there was nothing really wrong, and that left her even more confused. She decided that she was going to have to take a more active role in the childrens' education.

"Boys, I suppose I will have to start to double check your homework, and quiz you on material for upcoming tests." She explained to them.

"That's not fair." Pouted Dudley. "I'm doing just as well as before, better even, so why do you have to check my stuff?"

"Because, Dudley, I will not treat you and Harry differently from each other." She explained reasonably. "Besides, this will only make you even better in school."  
Harry had no comments about the new rules, but Dudley was quite vocal about his objections, and made sure that Harry knew just how unhappy he was about it.

That night, when Petunia came to check on Harry after bed-time, she heard him sniffling.

"Harry dear, what's the matter?" She asked.

Just as before, Harry was quite quiet, and only answered with a shrug.

"Is is about your grade report? I am sure you can pull your grades up, Sweetie. You are such a bright boy."

The boy just shook his head, and shrugged.

"I know that Dudley's upset at you because he thinks its your fault that I am planning on getting more involved.."

The boy seemed to fold up on himself and sniffled again.

"Well, don't worry about that. I just spoke to him and explained that I should have been more involved. I am really just correcting my own behaviour."

"Is he still mad at me?" Harry asked nervously.

"He is upset that I am going to be checking up on you. I don't think he is angry with you."

"He's always upset with me about something." Harry said.

"Why do you say that, Harry?" Petunia was confused. Dudley and Harry seemed to get along so well.

"He gets upset with me all the time lately, whenever I do something faster or better than him. He was upset at me for doing better than him last term, now he is mad that I did worse." Harry explained. "He is always upset about something." Harry began to sniffle again, clearly upset by Dudley's displeasure.

"That is what you call 'sibling rivalry', Harry." Petunia explained. "Even though you and Dudley are not brothers, you are being raised as if you were. Sometimes brothers, or sisters, are jealous of each other - and they can behave poorly to each other because of it."

"Was it like that with you and my mum?"

Petunia nodded and got a far off look in her eye, remembering some of the less than pleasant things she had thought about her sister over the years.

"Yes, sometimes. But you have to do your best anyway, Harry. Dudley is a bright boy - but in a different way than you are. He likes to apply himself to sports, not books. He likes to memorize statistics for football and cricket - but he can't seem to remember facts from history. And when it comes to money, he can figure out how many chores to do, and how many allowances to save until he has enough money to buy something that he wants, but he doesn't do very well in math class. You, on the other hand, don't care about sports very much, but you read through books quickly and you remember them. You being more academically inclined - that means you are book smart and like to learn. It doesn't take away anything from Dudley. Just like him knowing more sports statistics doesn't take away anything from you. Think about it."

Petunia kissed Harry on the forehead, and bid him goodnight.

* * *

[June 19]

Harry was helping Arabella set out food on her dining room table. They were setting up for a party to celebrate Severus finishing his healers training. Harry was very excited for Severus. The potions professor had been one of the youngest wizards to earn his Potions Mastery, and now he had a second Mastery in Healing. Over the last few years, while Severus had been studying, he still made time for Harry. Harry always appreciated that the older wizard would answer his questions - whether they were about magical or mundane topics.

After the meal was eaten and the gifts were opened (Harry gave Severus a muggle stethoscope on behalf of Petunia, Dudley and himself), Harry sat down next on the couch next to the honouree.

"Right you're going to take me to dinner for my birthday?" Harry asked.

"Am I? I do not recall saying such a thing." Was the dry response from Snape.

"But you promised." Harry whined.

"Did I? I am sure I would remember making such a promise."

"You did!" Was the boy's complaint."You said when we were both finished with school, if I pulled my grades up, that we would go to dinner in Diagon Alley, just us."

"You are not finished with school young Potter."

"Sure I am, class got out last week and my grades were good. Really good." The boy answered.

"And yet, you will return next year, and for many years to follow. Hence, you are not done with school." The older wizard smirked.

"That's not fair. That's not what you said." He complained.

"Perhaps you need to be more careful with the deals you make... especially with one such as myself."

"But I pulled up my grades and _everything_." Harry said, in a full pout.

"Would you not have done so if not for the deal you thought we had?" Asked Snape.

"I didn't do it for the deal." Harry answered honestly. "Aunt Petunia explained that I shouldn't hold myself back for Dudley, and Minerva explained that I need to be really smart to do well at Hogwarts and all the muggle stuff that I learn before then is all I'm gonna have. I want to be really smart like everyone who helps take care of me." Harry paused and got a mischievous look in his eye. "I especially want to be as smart as Aunt Petunia." He declared.

Severus' eyes went wide in shock at this. "_Petunia?"_ He said incredulously.

"Yeah, she is the smartest. She knows lots of things, sneaky things. She always knows who takes the missing biscuits, or when Dudley and I don't brush our teeth. We can't trick her like we can the rest of you." Harry stated, fighting off giggle.

Severus was doing a bit of a fish imitation, and Harry's giggles finally broke through. Once Snape realized that Harry was playing around with him, he was able to school his face back to its normal, impassive look.

"She is smart though. All of you are, and I wanted to do well because I want to be a professor at Hogwarts when I am all grown up. Just like you and Minerva and Albus."

"Really, what subject would you want to teach?"

"Potions, of course!" Harry answered, excitedly.

Snape gave him 'The Eyebrow' (patent pending). "Indeed, but **I **teach potions."

"Oh, but by the time I am all grown up you are going to retire, because by then you will be absolutely ancient!" Harry answered, giggling once again.

"Why you little rascal...." Snape said threateningly. Harry let out an 'EEP' and took off from the couch.

After a quick game of 'chase the imp, and a little bit of tickling (by Snape), and a lot of giggling (by Harry) they settled down again on the couch.

"So, will you take me to dinner in for my birthday? _Please? _If you do the I will pick a different subject to teach at Hogwarts."

Smiling at the boys antics Severus finally gave in. "It will have to be arranged, but I will take you."

Severus felt that giving in to Harry was worth it, just to see the smile that he was given.


End file.
